Make Plans: Fate will Laugh
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: By Aria and Lab7417-What happens when the destiny of The Mikaelson family is laid at Kol's feet? Will he be up to the task or take off running? Bonnie Bennett is sure of what the answer will be. Can Kol surprise her and more than meet the task? What will that mean for the rest of the Mystic Falls gang? [Kennet, Elejah, Klaroline and Stebekah eventually]
1. Chapter 1

Make Plans: Fate will Laugh

By: Lab7417 and Aria Daughter of Chaos

 **((A/N: Thank you again to all of our devoted fans for taking the time to read and enjoy our work and especially for reviewing. We appreciate it so much! Also Lab7417 has two polls up on her profile page. Please take those to help us decide what direction to go in next and as always if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to PM us or put it in a review. Enjoy!))**

 **Chapter 1**

Bonnie moved restlessly in her bed as she slept – sweat beading on her brow. As the breeze blew the curtains at her window Bonnie was entertaining a visitor in her dreams.

 _She was in Gram's living room only instead of her grandmother she was entertaining a far more distant relative. As she sat sipping tea Bonnie waited for the message that Ayana had worked so hard to bring._

 _"_ _Bonnie…in the beginning when the witch Esther created the original vampires they were declared an abomination against nature and a disturbance to the balance of things. Over time however the balance has come to include vampires and even to favor those who behave more honorably and admirably than their brethren."_

 _"_ _I thought witches hated all vampires," Bonnie frowned._

 _"_ _No longer Bonnie – for if the vampires were demolished truly evil things would take their place," Ayana explained. "Esther the original witch has returned to destroy her children and as you know that would be the end of all vampires. It absolutely cannot be permitted to happen Bonnie. To that end the witches have sought fate's intervention and fate has directed us to you…"_

 _"_ _Me? Why me?"_

 _"_ _It is because of your destiny my dear Bonnie."_

 _"_ _My destiny? You know my destiny?" Bonnie asked with wide-eyed wonder._

 _"_ _Since before you were born…now I need you to trust in that destiny because without you the balance will be destroyed." Bonnie shivered as she thought about that._

 _"_ _Anything"_

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear you say that," Ayana smiled. "Bonnie the only way Esther can be defeated is by the original family being completed with the originals not yet created."_

 _"_ _There are more originals?" Bonnie worried. As if there weren't enough of them running around already._

 _"_ _Fate foresaw a witch, a doppelganger and a vampire turned twice. Bonnie you are that witch and you are destined to be turned by Kol Mikaelson."_

 _"_ _NO! Oh no, no, no! I can't! I can't be a vampire!" Bonnie began pacing in the dream. "No there has to be some other way! Anything but that – and anyone but Kol – we can't stand each other!" Actually that wasn't quite the truth. Kol seemed to enjoy her company as he was always trying to get a moment of her time._

 _"_ _Kol knows great magic and he will be able to help you defeat Esther when the time comes…Bonnie this is your destiny…once you have turned you must call on me again. I will tell you the rest of what must be done."_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Bonnie woke she hoped desperately that it had been a dream. She knew her hopes were in vain however. What was fate thinking? She was born a witch! She was supposed to be a witch. She couldn't possibly be a vampire! Furthermore there is no way if that ever came to pass that it would be at Kol Mikaelson's hands. He was practically psychotic and though he would undoubtedly enjoy killing her she wouldn't be at all surprised if he just left her dead.

She wrestled with all of these thoughts as she went to school. When she slept the next night she knew Ayana was at work again. Bonnie saw Elena and Elijah looking at one another – that soul-grasping way that they did when they didn't think anyone else was looking. She heard Elena's confession that she had a thing for the original from a harmless game of truth or dare that the girls had played. Those images faded and she saw Klaus and Caroline. Bonnie despised the blonde original hybrid and all the things he had done to them since he had come here. She had to concede however that he did genuinely seem to have something for Caroline. Caroline seemed to see something in him – something that was still worth having. She saw images of Rebekah so pleased when she felt accepted amongst the high school students.

Then she saw images of the original siblings together. They were laughing with and loving one another. She imagined it was rare these days but whose family didn't have strain. When she saw them like this it was hard to imagine denying them the chance to have that happiness. She watched as Kol danced at the Mikaelson ball and as he smiled so brightly at his sister in school. He was an enigma Bonnie felt she had yet to truly scratch the surface of. Just when she felt that she had started to figure him out he would do something to utterly surprise her.

The following afternoon she saw Elena out on her front porch with the Salvatores. She wasn't together with Stefan any longer – again thanks to Klaus. They were curled together on the porch swing though while Damon was leaned nearby and they seemed to be enjoyably engaged as they laughed while they spoke. Elena had already had so many people ripped from her young life and whether Bonnie approved or not Elena considered the vampires some of the closest people in her life. Could she really be responsible for taking Stefan from her life? Damon? Elijah? Somehow Bonnie had a feeling it would break her best friends to lose these people.

Elena had made so many sacrifices already for all of them. What kind of sacrifices was Bonnie willing to make to ensure the balance – to ensure that her friends continued to have those people they cared about in their life? Could she really become a vampire?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _Mikaelson Mansion_

 _Mystic Falls_

Kol Mikaelson was enjoying the new iPhone he had just purchased in the form of rocking out to all of his favorite new songs via headphones. This last half century definitely had some things to offer. He must have drifted off while listening to music because the next thing he knew he was being visited by a very old friend.

 _"_ _Ayana?" Kol looked very surprised to see the old friend of his family._

 _"_ _Kol we haven't much time. No one can know that I came to you save Bonnie Bennet."_

 _"_ _The Bennett witch?"_

 _"_ _You and she must save the balance together by uniting the Mikaelson family…"_

 _"_ _Elijah's been trying to do that for a thousand years," Kol scoffed, "maybe you need to talk to him."_

 _"_ _No Kol it is your destiny…with the help of the Bennett witch. She will need to rely on you for you are her mate and you will make her an original." Kol was in utter shock at these revelations._

 _"_ _She hates me and vampires and I'm not sure which one she hates more," Kol said._

 _"_ _Kol Mikaelson when your favorite witch comes to you and tells you to live out your destiny you don't give me lip!"_

 _He gulped and knew that she wasn't joking-she was, after all, a mother figure to him._

 _"_ _So I have to turn Bonnie and she will become an original?" Kol asked with all seriousness._

 _"_ _There is a box in your mother's study – Elijah brought it with her things. Inside is all that you will need…"_

 _"_ _I will try not to fail you Ayana," Kol vowed._

 _"_ _Fail in this and all vampires will cease to exist, plus the doppelganger, the witch and the vampire that will turn twice," Ayana said and Kol could tell she was deadly serious._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The second he awoke, he felt his forehead and after moving his hand away, saw that he had been sweating. His headphones were still plugged into his phone and in his ear and he knew that the music must have lulled him to sleep.

He pulled them out and turned off the music portion of the phone. Shoving it into his pocket, he left the house under the guise of 'needing fresh air'. Making sure that none of them were watching, he hijacked Klaus' favorite sports car and drove off to the old witch house where he knew that his quarry would be.

He wasn't that surprised to see Bonnie standing at the doorway when he pulled the car into park. Getting out, he walked towards her and smirked.

"Hello my darling little witch." She glared at him.

"I'm not your anything Kol." She snapped, still high on adrenaline and fear from the last couple days and her visit from Ayana. He shook his head.

"Oh little witch," he said sounding sympathetic to her. "Have you never had a visit before?"

"Of course I have. You had a visit too?" Kol nodded.

"I'll be happy to fulfill my requirements," Kol smirked. She snorted.

"That's why I'm worried." She said darkly before walking into the house, Kol right behind her.

All at once, they ended up fainting and a vision started to appear to them…

 _They had no idea of where they were as everything seemed normal-except for everyone was in black and they were in the cemetery in Mystic Falls._

 _Even with his super sight and hearing, Kol couldn't guess whose funeral they were at. Bonnie was looking but they just looked sad, especially the figure who sat by the tombstone and laid orchids on the soil underneath it._

 _She wanted to cry when the figure-definitely a male because of his physique-began shaking and sobs escaped him when a female figure placed her hand on his shoulder.  
Now the words were beginning to sound._

 _"I should have told her-I should have made my move sooner and told her but I was a coward. The only things I have left of her are the memories and our son...our son who will grow up without her."_

 _"He still has you, that has got to count for something." The female figure told him sadly, obviously understanding his sadness._

 _The male managed to stand up and the female looked quite familiar as did the male..._

 _"How did you get over what happened to Elijah?"_

 _Now they knew why he seemed familiar._

 _Stefan. This man was Stefan. It made them wonder whose funeral this was._

 _"It took me a while and still," the female figure-they could now tell was Elena Gilbert- looked teary eyed. "I'm still grieving over my husband and I know that he's watching over us." She placed one of her hands on her abdomen that was larger and rounder to show that she's expecting._

 _"How are the others?"_

 _"Caroline turned it off and was staked by Damon while Bonnie has been placed in a psychiatric hospital." Tears fell. "Damon is somewhere drowning in bourbon and well...after this angel is born, we'll be leaving Mystic Falls."_

 _"Do you..." She nodded._

 _"He's going to be named after his father-Elijah John Mikaelson."_

The second they woke up, they looked at each other and Kol was tender as he wiped away her tears.

"Whose funeral was that?" she asked him, hoping that he had seen the name on the tombstone.

"Bekah. It was Bekah's grave." He had to hold in his tears as he thought of his brother and sister being dead. Bonnie had never seen him show this much emotion – outside of anger – before and Bonnie found herself wanting to support him.

"Elena was pregnant and having a mini-Elijah." She marveled but he could hear the sadness in her voice. "He died and he would never know about his son."

Kol looked and he knew what her answer was going to be.

"I'll change. Destiny has decreed it. I can't let all these people die just for me," Bonnie finally said resolutely.


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: Thanks so much to our first reviewers JordanJanelleJoy, Skyeward MusicLover, Kennett4ever and anyone else I may have missed. You guys are absolutely the best! Keep those reviews coming! They make a bad day totally disappear!))**

 **Chapter 2**

"I will make this okay for you Bonnie. I promise I won't let you down. I know you think I'm the worst of us all but you make me want to be different Bonnie – better. I will help you Bonnie and teach you. It will be okay," Kol said. Bonnie stared at him and Kol couldn't believe it but he saw a glimmer of hope and trust in her eyes.

"Okay…no backing out now," he said and Bonnie stared at him resolutely. He pulled out the companion to his Mikaelson ring that he had found in Esther's box. They were magic rings spelled to find true mates and make originals. There had been a companion ring spelled for each of the children. He slipped it onto Bonnie's finger and they were both shocked by a small jolt.

His eyes never left hers as he opened his wrist and offered it to her. She had expected to find his blood repulsive but instead it tasted good. As his wrist closed she could see pain in his eyes – she couldn't believe it. A moment later her world went dark.

When she came back into focus again she was cradled in his arms.

"It's done?"

"Halfway," Kol said. He opened his wrist again. "This is going to hurt and I'm sorry." He pressed the blood to her lips and as she swallowed she felt the terrible ripping of her gums as her fangs appeared. She began crying in earnest and Kol pulled her tenderly against his chest. It was the first time Bonnie truly needed him and she didn't push him away. She couldn't believe she was seeking and getting comfort from Kol.

It was almost an hour before Bonnie dried her eyes. She moved to sit up from Kol but he just continued to hold her. It took her a moment to realize that maybe he needed her. As she began to concentrate on other things she realized she could hear a pair of heartbeats – his and hers.

She reached a hand up to cover his heart and he looked at it before looking at her.

"I can hear your heartbeat…Elena talks about Elijah saying that to her." Bonnie smiled.

"Elijah seems rather obsessed with Elena's heartbeat," Kol sighed. Elijah was determined to keep her human that was going to make it very hard when they couldn't explain to him that he had to turn her.

Every candle Bonnie had in the room suddenly illuminated and Bonnie's ancestor appeared before them.

 _"Ayana," both Kol and Bonnie greeted her by name and she smiled as she took them in._

 _"It looks like you're off to a good start," she said as she motioned to Bonnie still in Kol's arms. "You hold onto her now because you're going to need each other. Kol I see you found the box?" Kol nodded._

 _"Each of those rings is predestined for a certain person. The witches foresaw this event and the doppelganger, twice turned vampire plus my dear Bonnie here were all put in the right place at the right time."_

 _"Wait! You mean Elena and Caroline? We have to give them a ring as well?" Bonnie was clearly upset._

 _"It's not that simple Bonnie," Kol said. "Those rings make originals and find mates. Once Elena and Caroline get those rings they have to be turned by their mates."_

 _"How are we going to find their…" Bonnie's eyes went wide as she stared at Kol, "you mean your brothers…"_

 _"If we do our job right their bachelor days are numbered," Kol said. He was shocked to find that he didn't mind giving up his single status – not for his little witch anyhow._

 _"Okay so we have to get my brothers to turn Elena and Caroline…Caroline is already a vampire," Kol frowned._

 _"When she puts that ring on her finger she will revert for 24 hours. This will be a critical time. She will be very vulnerable. Only by the light of a full moon will Niklaus be able to change her so you must plan this one carefully."_

 _"Okay so all we have to do is explain this to everyone," Bonnie began but Ayana cut her off._

 _"No you cannot speak of this to anyone but each other. To do so would allow Esther to be alerted to our plan."_

 _"There will be questions that we can't answer when they find out I'm a vampire."_

 _"This too must be hidden from sight until the right time," Ayana said and Bonnie could feel her ancestor working magic on her. Kol heard Bonnie's heartbeat return to a normal human rhythm. "You must hide your vampire senses and abilities from others until all can be revealed. Kol she will need your help."_

 _Kol nodded. It was difficult for him to hide what he was for more than a couple of days and he'd had a thousand years of practice! Bloodlust and the frequent feeding requirements of a new vampire were going to make this the hardest._

 _"Once all of the rings are in the right places then we will stop Esther together. Please be_ _vigilant she is still very powerful and her belief that her children must be wiped from the earth is very strong. We are all counting on you Kol and Bonnie – count on each other. You'll find more there than you imagine." Then Ayana faded away._

"How do you know Ayana?" Bonnie asked as she stood up and took in her surroundings with her new senses.

"She was the witch in our village and she was helping me practice magic."

"You were a warlock?" Bonnie was amazed. She had never thought of that before.

"My mother is a witch…but we all lost our abilities when we were turned."

"I'm sorry," she said finding that she truly meant the words.

"So am I." Kol said knowing exactly what Bonnie had just given up to save him, his family and a species that she was taught to hate.

Bonnie walked out of the room and then tried to flash up the stairs only to trip and go hurtling forward. Kol was beside her a second later where she was sprawled out on the floor. He offered her a hand to help her up.

"That's not as easy as it looks."

"Oh you thought being this fantastic was easy?" Kol smirked and Bonnie glared at him.

"Imagine me giving you an aneurysm right now," Bonnie frowned. Kol put his hands over his heart.

"Oh I'm wounded love." Bonnie decided to stick to the normal human pace as she stalked past him this time.

"What now?" she asked as they stepped outside.

"Well it's probably best if you come with me. Can you even get in your house?" Kol was rocked by the amount of emotion he was suddenly filled with even though outwardly Bonnie had merely closed her eyes giving no other indication that she was in distress.

"No."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a good thing Bonnie knew where Kol was going because there is no way she could keep up with him in the exotic red sports car. Driving felt surreal and it took her a few minutes to get that back under control. He was waiting for her when she arrived at her house. She parked her car and glanced at her house longingly.

"Do you have that list?" Kol asked. Bonnie handed him the list of what she'd need or want from her house for the next few days.

"Get in the car Bonnie and sit still," Kol requested. It was on the tip of her tongue to protest but his look dissuaded her. A moment later Caroline pulled up.

"What do you want Kol? Where's Bonnie?" her best friend worried angrily.

"Bonnie's just fine but she found she rather enjoys my company so I thought I'd get her a few comforts from home while she stays over a few days." Caroline scoffed so Kol got in her face and her pupils dilated.

"You're going to go inside and pack up everything on this list and bring it to me. You will not remember seeing me or coming to Bonnie's house. You rode around for a half an hour listening to your favorite playlist." Caroline immediately flashed off to comply with Kol's request.

"How many times did you do that to me?" he heard Bonnie mumble from the car – a moment later Caroline reappeared with a loaded duffle bag. Kol sat it in the trunk and waited until Caroline had left before he settled in the car and sped towards the mansion. As he parked the car he looked at her.

"Never... I never compelled you. I prefer you real Bonnie. I like to hear what you will say next darling," Kol said and then he flashed out of the car and grabbed her bag. "I think it will just be easiest if we're dating - fewer questions we can't answer." Bonnie glared at him a moment but didn't say anything.

Luckily they didn't encounter any of his siblings before they made it to his suite. Bonnie paused to take it in as Kol shut the door and deposited her duffle in his seemingly endless walk-in closet. His room had navy and white striped walls with a navy comforter. It was stylish but casual at the same time. It felt real - lived in. He flounced onto the bed in his blue jeans and t-shirt. Then he smiled at her and patted the space next to him.

"Optimistic aren't you?"

"There's that sharp wit of yours that I love," Kol smirked. With a sigh Bonnie looked around. There was another door and she could only hope that it led to a bathroom.

"Could I possibly get a shower?"

"Of course right through here," Kol opened the door and Bonnie fell in love - with a bathroom. It was white Carrera marble tile on the floor and up the walls two-thirds on the wall with a gigantic glass party shower. There was an over-sized free-standing claw-foot tub and then a large vanity with double under-mount sinks. Kol was surprised by sudden feelings of excitement. Surely it wasn't because of his bathroom? Bonnie scurried past him and grabbed her duffle. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

A half hour later she returned in a pink spaghetti tee and little flamingo-print shorts. She blushed.

"Wow, that's a lot of leg," he grinned.

"Guys don't see me in my pajamas!" Bonnie fussed.

"You mean you've never gone for extra innings with the star quarterback," Kol taunted. Bonnie's embarrassment washed over her and it didn't matter the century there was no faking that kind of innocence. Bonnie Bennett had never been with anyone. A small voice deep inside Kol whispered the thought that she would be his - and only his - for the all of eternity.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	3. Chapter 3

**((A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! We're so glad you're enjoying the story!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 3**

Bonnie's eyes flew open and despite the fact that the room was completely dark she could still see. The heat in her throat was unrelenting and demanding her attention. She sat up in bed and was contemplating what to do next when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hungry?" Kol whispered and she smiled a little as his voice was tinged with sleep.

"Is that what that feeling is?"

"A warm burning like whisky?" he asked and he had sat up next to her now. It finally dawned on her that she was in bed with original vampire Kol Mikaelson. This had been a crazy ninety-something hours. She nodded and got out of bed. He was beside her in a second and his hand slipped into hers. He led her quietly out of his suite and downstairs. They entered the kitchen and she opened the fridge.

"Nope, Elijah and Klaus are connoisseurs," Kol said and he opened a door. They walked into a room full of climate controlled glass-fronted cabinets with what looked like an entire blood bank stashed inside. There were all different types and they were kept at different temperatures.

"Wow," Bonnie gasped.

"We call it The Red Room," Kol smirked. He opened a door and then pulled out a drawer lifting out a bag. He handed it to her and then opened another drawer.

"Why do I get this one?"

"Some blood seems to be more complex than others. It's best to start with something simple and then work your way around until you find a favorite or two." he opened the bag for her and she frowned before finally closing her eyes and taking a sip. It was good and more importantly it made her throat start to feel better.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning Kol bolted awake as he instantly noticed Bonnie's absence beside him. Having her sleep next to him last night had been a rare pleasure. Of course even though it had been just to make sure that he could help her through any kind of issues with her new life it had still been nice. She hadn't even objected as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

Now however, he was quite alone. A quick listen told him she was not in the en suite bathroom and he dressed in a hurry. What if she had gone out and already done something horrible and he had failed her? He concentrated on his hearing and picked up her human-sounding heartbeat.

He found her outside sitting on the grass with her fingers dug into the earth. He settled quietly next to her feeling her anxiety and her pain but not knowing what to say.

"I can't feel them anymore. I can't feel it anymore," She broke the silence with a quivering voice. "It's a beautiful day out here and I feel nothing!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie though I'm told most people go through their whole life like this," Kol tried.

"I can't feel the other witches – my ancestors!" Kol closed his eyes a moment as he felt a new wave of anguish wash over him. Did Ayana have any idea how difficult this was going to be for him – reliving those memories and feeling her pain and loss?

"I'm sorry love. I know how great your sacrifice is – what you've given up for me and my family – for a species you hate," Kol said gently. Bonnie finally looked as him and he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"That's right, you do know don't you? Your mother is a witch so you were born with it. They took it away from you too. Kol I am so sorry that happened to you." She apologized to him for something that happened a thousand years ago. No one in all that time had ever truly understood his anger. Sure all of his siblings had experienced anger at their condition at one time or another but none of the rest of them had been as in touch with their witch side as he was.

She meant to lean over against his shoulder but instead fell over into his lap and promptly got the giggles.

"You are the clumsiest vampire I have ever seen," he teased in a whisper.

"I'm practicing being human," she teased back. She looked at her watch before springing up from her spot. "I've got to hurry or I'm going to be late for school and unlike you it's important that I graduate in a few weeks." She raced off towards the house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _So many people and every single one of them smells amazing_ Bonnie thought as she passed three classmates. She was trying hard to fight off the temptation but she couldn't. One more complication on a Monday morning was all she needed.

She felt the blood lust rising until she took in a few deep breaths and stopped walking. Pulling open her purse, she searched for that Ziploc baggie that she placed in there filled with grapes and peanuts. Popping the grapes and peanuts into her mouth, she felt like they were addictive.

 _This is what you meant_ she thought as she popped another peanut into her mouth. Before she would never have them on hand but since she decided to go to school, she wanted something to sate her needs that looked believable. The grapes were logical but the peanuts were a surprise.

Elena who smelled delicious-probably because of her doppelganger blood- walked over to Bonnie and raised an eyebrow at Bonnie as she saw her pop a peanut into her mouth.

"Dad thought I would like this brand." Bonnie lied to her as she popped another one and offered Elena one. Elena shook her head.

"I'm allergic to nuts of any kind." Bonnie must have groaned as Elena hugged her. "It's okay-just because I'm allergic to nuts doesn't mean anything!" She offered her a smile. Bonnie still thought she was an idiot for forgetting that her best friend was allergic to nuts. She had always put it off but now, she truly felt horrible.

"I am sorry!" Bonnie told her with wide eyes. "I just-I just forgot!" Again, Elena brushed it off with a smile.

"It's fine Bon. Believe me, its fine." Her eyes were playful. "Caroline also forgot back when she first transitioned and offered me a bag of peanuts as well." Bonnie stiffened. Elena didn't seem to notice anything was wrong with her.

"Of course, she had a lot on her mind since Katherine had strolled her way back to town." Elena finished but the last part sounded truly sad. Bonnie, on the outside looked like she was sad but on the inside, she was near tears. She remembered how much they had all gone through – especially Elena and Stefan when Katherine had showed up.

She knew that Elena had a crush on Elijah-she had, after all, admitted it to her and Caroline a few days after the sacrifice. Bonnie was also rooting for 'Elejah' as Caroline called it one day when they all played a game of 'truth or dare' and Elena had to confess to both of them about her crush. Caroline was in agreement with her. Bonnie hoped Elena's crush on Elijah would not bring her such heartbreak as her love for Stefan had.

The bell rang and as Elena pulled Bonnie into Alaric's class, Bonnie tempted fate once again and tried to resist the new urge to sink her fangs into everyone's neck.

It was going to be a very long day.

After only ten minutes in her history class, a knock on the door revealed Caroline who was helping in the attendance office.

"I was told to give this to Bonnie by her cousin Will." She said as she handed Bonnie the note that read:

 _Go to the parking lot-Kol_

Bonnie began packing her things and smiled at Alaric. "He says that it's a good family emergency."

Alaric nodded and knew that Elena would give Bonnie the homework that she missed. Running at human speed, she made it to Kol's car. Sliding inside, she put her seatbelt on and he drove her away from the school.

"Okay cousin Will – what gives? I thought you were taking classes?" she asked. He snorted.

"I am-I just have a different schedule than yours but it seems like I may end up changing it to suit yours." He gave her a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't sure about how long they were driving until he stopped near The Falls and leaned over her to get a plastic grocery bag out of the glove box.

"Come on darling," he cajoled as he got out of the car. "Come for a walk with me and here-some refreshment." He threw her a blood bag that was in the plastic bag he was holding onto. She opened it and drank down greedily without messing up her clothes.

"I hope that you don't mind me pulling you out of History-I felt your bloodlust and it was driving me crazy." He chuckled. "Since I decided to skip today and stay home, I began bothering Nik who told me to 'control myself' as I began drinking half the blood that we have stockpiled in the Red Room."

"I understand why it's called the red room now." she teased. He nodded.

"The Red Room-it's our family's little inside joke – or one of them anyhow," Kol smirked.

They made it back for second period and as she was about to go in by herself, Kol smirked and followed her.

"You don't need to." She hissed lowly and he chuckled.

"I very well do-remember earlier?" She blanched at the reminder. "So you see, darling, I have to follow you around as well as change my schedule."

By the time second period-which was gym-was over ("Thank God! Did you know those basketballs are nearly flat!" Kol complained), he led her over to his car and they drove off the school property.

"Now where are we going?" she groaned, thinking that they were going to the woods again.

"We are going to practice hitting baseballs."

She was so doomed.

"You need to keep your eye on the ball!" Kol encouraged. She glared at him. So far, she's the one that's been getting hit by the balls. He was growing slightly frustrated with her and decided to help her out with them.

"Just relax your body…keep your eye on the ball…" he said softly as he moved her and as soon as the bat collided with the ball, it went flying. Dropping the bat, she was jumping up and down and she turned to hug him.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It's no problem darling." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Liz was holding up a couple clothing choices at the mall that afternoon for Caroline to decide if they were good enough for her Policeman's raffle. Caroline, on the other hand, was staring at them intently and trying to imagine her mother wearing them.

"Caroline sweetie?" Liz asked, pushing the two choices to her daughter who ended up shaking her head.

"Totally not your style! You need something sweet, like…that" she whispered to her softly as she held up a blue short sleeved shirt that was paired with some nice jeans. Liz looked at the two shirts she was holding and nodded. Her daughter was right. Liz noticed Caroline was looking at a strapless black dress with hardly any back to it, Liz grabbed it and smiled at her. Normally, Liz would worry-and she still does-but as her daughter is stronger than normal, Liz tries to take it all in stride. Even if her baby is a blood drinking creature, Caroline will always be her baby.

Liz would have killed Bill when she found him torturing their baby but she knew that it would have broken Caroline's heart but God help her she had wanted to.

"Let me buy you this-as another birthday present from me, okay?" Caroline looked at her and smiled, actually hugging her in public.

"Mommy…you don't need to." Caroline said as she felt guilt. Liz shook her head.

"All mothers do this-buy their children clothes even if that child has money." Caroline laughed.

"All the good ones anyways," She teased as her mother always told her that 'the good moms always buy whatever it is that their child truly deserves'. Liz hugged her back and they pushed the cart around to look for more clothes for their slowly growing closets.

Out of the whole week, this Monday afternoon was her favorite as she spent it with her daughter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Thank you again for all of the great reviews! We love getting them and we're so glad you're enjoying!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 4**

Bonnie got a glass bottle soft drink out of the refrigerator. She loved the fact that the Mikaelsons got them in bottles – there was just something awesome about it. She closed the refrigerator door and nearly jumped sky-high as Elijah was standing on the other side of it.

"Good afternoon Bonnie," Elijah greeted. Bonnie stood there completely dumbstruck. "I apologize if I startled you. Please allow me…" He liberated the bottle from her motionless hands and popped the cap off with his thumb before handing it back to her.

"Thank you," Bonnie finally managed. Elijah appeared to be having a casual conversation but Bonnie felt like a specimen in a jar for study.

"Forgive me but you don't seem quite yourself today. You were here last night as well." Where was Kol? She surely wanted to give one of them a brain aneurysm right now.

"Yes I was."

"Let me be blunt Miss Bennett – if your intentions towards Kol or this family are less than honorable I would warn you that you and your friends have thus far enjoyed my good manners. You do not want to lose your protected status."

"I don't…" Bonnie began and Elijah felt a slight twinge of guilt at how fast her heart was racing. Kol flashed into the kitchen then wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist. He pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Kol…Elijah…" Bonnie protested Kol's actions in the presence of his bother. Elijah was perplexed. Either Bonnie had become a consummate actress or she had finally decided to give his brother a chance. A third choice entered his mind then.

"Kol did you compel her? You promised that you would abide by the rules," Elijah cautioned.

"Elijah so little faith in how awesome I am. You know I always prefer women to come to me of their own free will," Kol pretended to be wounded to disguise his inner hurt at his brother's words. In truth Bonnie had been compelled but not by him. "Go ahead Elijah – ask her if you do not believe me."

"Yes please ask me," Bonnie said. Was it possible that Kol had compelled all of this?

"Very well," Elijah said. Kol watched nervously wondering how Bonnie was going to pull this off when originals cannot be compelled. Elijah held her gaze and his pupils dilated before hers dilated in response.

"Bonnie I free you of all compulsion previously placed on you. Now you will answer my questions honestly. Are you under any compulsion?"

"Yes"

"Do you have feelings of a romantic nature for my brother Kol?"

"Yes," Bonnie replied without hesitation. Elijah couldn't really use her heart rate to judge her sincerity at the moment because it had been racing since she had encountered him.

"Did the Salvatores send you here?"

"No"

"Who else knows that you are here?"

"You and Kol"

"Satisfied brother?" Kol quirked a brow. Elijah looked at Bonnie once again.

"I remove you from any compulsion Bonnie," Elijah finished and Bonnie blinked. She looked from Elijah to Kol.

"Well was I under compulsion?" she asked and Kol frowned. Was she really under Elijah's compulsion? Originals couldn't be compelled.

"No only mine," Elijah said evenly.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled. "Okay homework? I know you've done this all before so you really don't care but I need to graduate since I only have one shot at this."

"Let's go," Kol smiled and they bypassed Elijah for Kol's suite. Bonnie pulled out her phone and typed but didn't send the message:

 _Was I convincing?_

She held it up for Kol who laughed lightly and pulled her into a sitting position on the bed with him. Then he whispered into her ear.

"You had me questioning everything love. If you weren't meant to be madly in love with me you would have been an outstanding actress."

"Homework Kol," Bonnie said trying to turn the focus to something safe and mundane.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Caroline was getting her books out of her locker for the third class of the day Elena was standing next to her.

"Have you noticed Kol watching Bonnie?" Elena worried.

"Watching? He was new in both our classes this morning," Caroline replied.

"Is Rebekah doing anything differently?" Elena worried. They watched as Rebekah walked past them and offered a smile.

"You mean aside from that? No," Caroline sighed. "I have next class with Stefan should I mention it to him?" Elena sighed.

"I'd really rather you didn't. Then Damon will get wind of it and want to put me somewhere safe. I'm still trying to shoot for a whole normal week at school. Besides maybe it's just Kol obsessing over Bonnie."

"Well he needs to stay away from her. Bonnie wouldn't give him..." The rest of Caroline's sentence died on her lips and Elena turned to see Bonnie at her locker with Kol Mikaelson leaned over her. She was actually smiling at him!

Caroline and Elena decided to talk to Bonnie about it when they all met for lunch.

"OMG Bon!" Caroline gushed. "You have a stalker!"

"Don't remind me," Bonnie groaned. "He's in all my classes!"

"I think it's sweet," Elena said beaming at her. "Will you give him a chance?"

Bonnie ended up smiling. "Yeah. Yeah I will."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

By the third day, Bonnie was counting her good fortune that she seemed to have avoided the blonde female Original who hated most but Bonnie's luck ran out as she bumped into her.

"Hello." Rebekah's voice was slightly icy but tinted with fake niceties. "I'm so glad that I bumped into you." Bonnie could only nod as she was filled with worry.

"Yes. I'm glad to have bumped into you as well." Giving her an obviously fake smile, Bonnie waved. "I must be leaving-I need to read up on something for homework."

"Don't lie to me witch." Rebekah sneered. "None of our homework has anything to do with reading."

"Maybe not for you," Bonnie shot back. "I haven't been around for a thousand years so I need to read up on the three wars-both World Wars and the Civil one."

"Oh dear," Rebekah now sounded evil but was good at not showing it on her face. "I don't believe that we have any here." She ended up sauntering off. "Hope to see you again _witch_."

Bonnie was grumbling under her breath. She was close to snapping Rebekah's neck-or even her own-if she had to hear Rebekah's voice or snide comments any longer.

Kol appeared beside her in a flash and handed her three books.

"Are these what you're looking for?" he asked as he tipped the three history books into her hands.

"How did-" she started to say when she let out a groan. "Nevermind." Kol smirked.

"I overheard you and Bekah."

"How did you put up with her for so long?" He shrugged.

"You best ask Elijah or Nik that."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kol was sitting in the study with a book opened in front of him that looked like a grimoire and as he was flipping pages, trying to find something, his two brothers walked in. Klaus had an annoyed look on his face while Elijah gave Kol a look that clearly said 'explain'.

"I wanted to ask you brother," Klaus said with a dark glint in his eyes. "Just what you are thinking opening our home up to the Bennett witch?" Kol let the lie easily slip from his lips.

"When I found out that Damon's been trying to break into her house I offered up our home until I found a way to deal with him that didn't require his permanent exit from this world." Elijah nodded, seeing where his brother was going.

"As proud of you as I am, Kol, I believe that you should have asked us first if it would be an entirely good idea."

"What was I supposed to do Elijah? Just let her stay there?"

"She could have stayed with the doppelganger-" Klaus was rudely cut off by Elijah.

"Elena is being forced to live with the Salvatores per Damon's _suggestion_." The tone that Elijah used for the last word made it sound like Damon didn't really suggest it to her but forced her to be there.

"Then Caroline-" again, Klaus was interrupted, but by Kol this time.

"Sheriff Forbes has invited both brothers into her home and I didn't want Bonnie to be harassed or subjected to him."

Elijah regarded his brother with a look of pride that he's never seen before. It freaked him out a bit and made him wonder if Bonnie accidentally did something to make him realize that she was no longer a witch but an Original as well as his mate.

"Just out of curiosity Kol," Elijah looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "What are your feelings for Miss Bonnie?"

Out of all the questions, Elijah was the one to ask that particular one!

"I like her." It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the truth either. "I think she's great." Looking at his watch, he stood up and with the grimoire under his arm, he flashed away from them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Caroline rolled her eyes in further frustration as Tyler continued to hound her. She tried pushing her anger down but he kept bringing it up. This time he had followed her to the school parking lot to continue annoying her.

"Seriously Tyler! What do you want me to do?" she shouted at him. "Leave the vampires alone? Guess what! I CAN'T DO THAT SEEING AS I'M ONE AS WELL! Real certified blood-drinking, card-carrying vampire here!" He growled and was right in front of her.

"You need to! Do you know how dangerous all of them are?"

"They're as dangerous as you are!" He made a move to grab her by the arm only for another hand to grab him by the throat and lift him up. Klaus was looking bloodthirsty at his first successful hybrid.

"Tyler mate," the Original Hybrid's accent was coming out and Caroline was fighting her body's reaction to that voice. "I believe that you need to make yourself scarce before I decide to hunt you down to the ends of the Earth." His eyes turned amber, "unless you desire the same fate as Katerina."

"Go to hell!" Tyler spat before Klaus snapped his neck.

"I've been there and lived it." He told the body before he dragged him to a nearby plot of bushes. Caroline looked alarmed and that had not been his intention. As he turned back to her she put on her best defiant stance. She was gorgeous when she was angry. That really got under his skin. He gave her a wolfish grin as he advanced on her.

"I don't think he'll bother you for a while. You're welcome," this served to make her even more flustered and he smiled kissing her on the cheek. "Hope to see you later love."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elena was eating some grapes at her house when the brothers Salvatore walked in. "You're not supposed to be here remember?" Damon started.

"This is still my house last time I checked," Elena said. Damon walked right up to her blocking her exit with her back to the kitchen counter. He looked at her for a long moment before he leaned in and tried to kiss her only for her to push him away.

"What the hell Elena?" Damon barked at her. She glared at him.

"I don't…feel that way about you Damon. I know things got a little emotional while I was looking for Stefan but just because he and I broke up that doesn't mean I want to start a relationship with you – or anyone for that matter.

"Fine, _Katherine_." She turned red in anger. Marching over to him, she slapped him.

"Don't come anywhere near me Damon," she snapped. "I mean it!" Stefan, in his usual role of peacemaker, stood in between them.

"Damon, just apologize to her and Elena, I don't think he meant it." Elena snorted.

"Oh, he meant it alright." She was glaring furiously at Damon. "It isn't even his first time calling me that! Three days ago, when he saw me and Elijah talking, he grabbed my arm and started on a rant about how I'm the newest Katherine double." Stefan stared at his brother who was staring hatefully at Elena.

"Did you really?" he asked.

"She was dressed for the part and playing it well!" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Caroline and I went to a club and I wanted to let loose! Out of everything in my closet, that outfit seemed to be the best and how was I to know that Elijah was at that same club!"

"Damon-Elena's got a point," Stefan couldn't find any fault in Elena's story. "How would she know that Elijah was at that particular club?"

"It doesn't matter Stefan!" Damon raged. "She knew he was there and they were close to kissing!" She began wondering if his mental instability was brought on by vampirism or if he was just naturally born that way. She went with the 'born that way' bit.

"Just because we were close to each other doesn't mean that we were going to kiss!" He glared at her and stormed off while Stefan stared at her. She nodded.

"He didn't kiss me at all." She told him though she hated the fact that the Original who was invading her dreams didn't kiss her.

"If it's any consolation," he started. "I believe you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: Thank you so very much for the continued reviews. Also, this chapter has got something for you Elejah fans. Hope you enjoy!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a decidedly long fourth day, Thursday at school but she had made it all the way through and she was so proud. She was also pretty hungry. When she arrived at the mansion she went to the Red Room thankful that the house was empty aside from the two of them. That didn't seem to happen very often. She had a bag of blood but that just didn't quite do it. Curious she decided to try another. She pulled one from the drawer Kol had been drinking from the other night. It was fantastic! The taste was sweet but robust at the same time. She finished that bag before she knew it and then two more. Realizing she had been in there a long time she hurried to find Kol.

He was listening to music in his suite and she saw an open set of doors onto one of the many balconies at the end of the hall. 'Concentrate on the destinaion' she remembered and so she did and was amazed when she arrived there. She didn't stop there. Soon she had reached several destinations in the house. She managed to rouse Kol's attention finally but it was a little late as she was standing crucifixion style on the balcony railing before she smiled at him and then just fell backwards landing with a hard thud on the cement a whole floor below and promptly breaking her own neck.

"Bonnie!" Kol worried and he vaulted over the railing effortlessly. He was at her side immediately but once he realized she was completely out he couldn't do anything but sit with her until she came around. Finally her eyes fluttered open.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I could do it now," Bonnie said. Kol didn't have a response for that. He thought back to when he and his brothers realized they could basically do anything they wanted and come back from it. He helped her back up.

"I'm just glad no one saw you! Explaining that would have been a picnic love," Kol said sarcastically. "Now could you please not pull anymore of those?"

"It wasn't really that much fun. It still scared the life out of me," Bonnie said. Kol scoffed. She wasn't the one that had panicked hard for a moment before reality set back in that she was unbreakable now.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Need help with anything?" Elena nearly jumped half a mile in the air as she heard Elijah's voice right next to her ear. He smiled at her as he stood over her by the bed of herbs she was growing outside of her house. He had been out for a walk and – as often happened these days – his wanderings had brought him to the Gilbert house. He had been pleasantly surprised to find her outside with her hair up in a ponytail and her hands in the dirt.

She hadn't heard his approach and he worried again about the fact that his siblings and in fact other vampires might have less altruistic motives. His siblings had been warned. He watched her work in the dark dirt for a minute enjoying the contrasting smells of the fresh rosemary and basil with the scent that is uniquely his Elena. Finally he had begun to feel too much like a predator and he had spoken promptly startling her.

"Don't startle me!" She said smiling at him. "I could have been brandishing a stake instead of a small shovel." She held up the offending item. He agreed with her sentiment as he knelt down to help her with the rosemary. He neglected to mention that neither item would be fatal to an original though both would have cost him a suit.

"Today is Saturday, correct?" He asked as he was worried. To him, it felt like a Monday instead of a Saturday afternoon and from what he knew, sometimes girls go out weekends.

"It is," she said softly and she dug another hole. He passed her the thyme and she placed it carefully into the hole next to the rosemary. Her plants had gotten so large it had been time to divide them for the year. She inhaled deeply and smiled at the pleasant smells.

"Yet you're home gardening and not out," he observed hoping he sounded casual.

"Is that a crime?" she asked turning her gaze to meet his.

"Merely an observation."

"I would be going out tonight with friends but the Salvatores have been annoying me with protection details ever since Kol started following Bonnie, Caroline is preoccupied with Tyler and Bonnie isn't the type of girl that goes out and drinks - besides it's Saturday afternoon and I'm rather proud of my little herb garden. It's not much but it tastes great in this grilled chicken and pasta dish I started making."

"Okay now that I really must try," he said as he looked at her with lightened eyes. "I hear your cooking skills are quite legendary." She sighed.

"You too? I burnt one batch of spaghetti sauce and suddenly I can't boil water!" Elena scoffed. "I can cook."

"Let me be the judge of that," Elijah smiled as she looked ready to get up and he offered her a hand to help her stand. She smiled her thanks. "How about tonight you cook me that wonderful chicken dish now that you have excited my palate. I can help you with the rest of your gardening and then you can dispel the rumors of you in the kitchen." She gave him a real smile.

"I'd like that."

They had made small talk while he helped her trim the herbs and gather what she would need this evening. They used the French doors from the dining room to enter the kitchen and she put the herbs in damp paper towels and set them in a glass before putting it in the refrigerator to keep them fresh. Elijah's phone chirped then and he noticed it was from Kol. He'd better read the message.

"I've got to run to the store for some ingredients," Elena began.

"Well it seems I have a small errand of my own," Elijah sighed. "Shall I return about six? Now don't start cooking without me or I'm going to perpetrate the rumor by telling them you cheated." He smiled and Elena smiled with him. She crossed her heart and they both left the Gilbert house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The first thing that Bonnie did when she went back to her house a week after all this got started was knock on the door. She had hoped that her father was still away on his trip and it would be one of her cousins who lived there but Fate had to be a bitch as her father opened the door.

"Daddy…" she began when he stared at her sadly. "Please-let me in! I need to get some more things for my sleep-" she wasn't able to finish what she was saying as Rudy Hopkins started to glower at her.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been up to Bonnie." He started talking to her in an angry tone that she has never heard in her life. "I know that you've been sleeping over at the Mikaelson house and with that Kol boy."

Out of all the things her father said, that one stung.

"No-no daddy…" she whispered softly. "I'm-" he left the safety of the house and pushed her off the porch.

"My daughter would never have used that magic nonsense or have been willing to be a part of something so unholy." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I've disowned you. You are no longer my daughter."

Tears fell from her eyes and she sat down on the steps, weeping.

"Everything that you own will be delivered to the Mikaelson's house." The second he went back inside, someone walked over to Bonnie and sat beside her. She looked to see Kol sitting beside her with Elijah watching this interaction.

"BonBon," Kol said sadly as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." The sad smile was still painted on his face as he continued. "If you want, I can compel him to allow you entrance and to get everything that you need before he decides to leave the house in your name."

Bonnie knew that Kol would actually do that. He was her sire-yes-but that didn't mean he had to be overprotective of her and whatnot.

"Kol," Elijah warned. "Don't kill the man." The warning in his brother's eyes was clear- _this will be our new home and we don't want to kill the locals_. Kol sighed.

"Can I compel him at least to give Bonnie entrance?" Kol asked with a pout.

"No," Elijah's voice was stern. "I'll do it." Moving past them, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. As soon as Rudy opened it, Elijah caught his gaze instantly.

"You will allow Bonnie entrance to get what she can carry and you will allow my brother and I entrance to gather everything that belongs to her."

The man repeated the words and as soon as he said, 'come in' to the two Originals and the witch (who was an Original but just in hiding), they walked in and grabbed everything that they could. Elijah managed to compel him to forget that he allowed them entrance or that he had seen the two originals at all.

"Thank you," Bonnie's voice was soft and quiet as she spoke to the brothers who just helped her out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They had given Bonnie one of the guest rooms and she was upstairs settling her things while Elijah and Kol were in the study.

"Kol you do realize that you are the cause of that young lady being turned from her home," Elijah began as he poured them each a drink. "You understand the scope of her situation…"

"As I see it her father kicked her out because she had the good sense to buck tradition and see if she actually felt anything for me," Kol replied.

"So now she is homeless and rejected by her family."

"No, now she is living here with me and she has us for family," Kol said firmly.

"And when you grow tired of her?" Elijah asked.

"If that happens I will make sure that she can provide well for herself and I will help her to have a good life," Kol said seriously. "I want that for her more than anything." Elijah was more than a little startled to hear those words come from Kol's mouth. His youngest brother had up until now been a selfish playboy but this past week he had been full of surprises.

"Okay well make sure she has the lay of the land and I'll speak with Klaus and Rebekah when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Kol asked.

"I invited myself to what promises to be the best dinner I have eaten in a decade," Elijah smiled as he buttoned his suit jacket once more, set his empty glass back on the sideboard and left a smirking Kol behind him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

At ten before six there was a knock on Elena's door and she pranced down the stairs. Even though she was pretty sure she knew who was on the other side she checked the window first. Every vampire she knew would lecture her if they caught her just opening the door. Elijah smiled as she opened the door and she returned it fully.

"Elena"

"Elijah"

"I am a bit early. I found I finished ahead of time and thought I might be helpful. I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all," Elena smiled and backed away from the threshold to allow him in. He followed her into the kitchen admiring her full knee-length skirt in large black and white horizontal stripes paired with an electric blue top and blue wedge sandals with little bows on the heel. She had the ingredients for the meal sprawled on the countertop and two large red wine glasses sitting at the ready. She poured each of them a glass.

"Okay put me to work," Elijah commanded and Elena looked at him skeptically. He removed his jacket placing it over a chair back and then rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed an apron hanging nearby and fastened it in place.

"Well I bought the fresh pasta so that's under the cloth over there staying fresh until it's time to cook. First thing that needs to happen is the chicken breasts go in to sauté. I rub them with a little olive oil, salt and pepper." She was demonstrating and a moment later he was helping and their hands were both slathered in olive oil as they rubbed the chicken. Then they laid it in the skillet.

"Okay next I chop up the herbs and the lemon slices," Elena said and she laid the fresh herbs on the cutting block, positioned her fingers carefully and got the knife only to have Elijah relieve her of it.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather you let me do this part? I don't think I could stand it if you cut yourself," he said. She froze at his words.

"Caroline's got blood in the fridge. She'd never notice if you…"

"Elena I have the control of Job," Elijah replied and his hands reached out to rub her upper arms in comfort as he spoke. "I would never lose control around you. Stefan and Damon are younger and they're not working very hard on mastering their impulse control. I was merely worried about the pain of you cutting yourself when I heal so easily." She smiled up at him over her shoulder and switched places with him watching as he masterfully chopped the herbs. By then it was time for the juice of a lemon, some chicken stock, a little white wine and some flour to go into the skillet with the chicken.

Elijah inhaled a couple of minutes later and marveled at the delightful smells Elena was producing in the kitchen. She had boiled the pasta and as she drained it some of the water splashed back up. She wiped it off and was glad that Elijah hadn't made a big ordeal of it as Damon and even Stefan would do. She was having a delightful time.

Once the pasta was drained she had removed the chicken with some tongs and set it aside so that she could toss the pasta in the lemon and herb-rich sauce before splitting it up onto two plates. The chicken breast was displayed on top followed by another half a lemon squeezed over each and fresh herbs sprinkled on. Then with a flourish she laid two slices of the lemon atop each breast before she set the plates on the table.

"Elena this looks fantastic. I plan to do my part to put the rumors to rest," Elijah volunteered. He was startled a moment later when Elena kissed him on the cheek until she motioned to the apron with a giggle. The black garment proudly announced 'Kiss the Cook'.

"You have it backwards then," Elijah corrected and he leaned in to kiss her chastely on the cheek but at the last moment found his lips connecting with hers. He smiled as he lifted his head to see her eyes alight and her cheeks beautifully colored. He refilled the wine glasses and they settled at the table.

"This is absolutely delicious," he commented halfway through the meal. They were having a wonderful time making small talk and catching up on the mundane events in each other's lives.

"So you will tell them that I cook just fine?" Elena smiled.

"I don't know," Elijah replied pausing as he took a sip of wine. "It might take a couple more meals before I'm fully convinced."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Chapter 6

**((A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and let us know! Thanks to all our great reviewers so far!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 6**

Bonnie was smiling as she drank her coffee when Elena-in something that she would never wear-bounced over to her and sat down while Caroline was walking towards them like a zombie. Her blonde 'bestie' never ceased to amaze her as Bonnie pushed over Caroline's favorite coffee and the second Caroline wrapped her hands around it, she began drinking it down like it was water.

"So what's with the getup?" Bonnie asked as she looked at what Elena was in. The dress was knee length and in a violet color while her hair was in waves down her back.

"I wanted to try something new." Elena answered. "Which reminds me-do you want to go clubbing tonight at the new club that just opened called 'Sinners'?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Can't."

"Why?" Caroline managed to ask as she pulled her coffee away from her lips. Bonnie stared at them and smiled sadly.

"Dad came back and kicked me out yesterday." Her words were rushed but each girl heard it.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"What happened?" Caroline asked at the same time.

"He found out I stayed a couple of nights at The Mikaelson mansion with Kol and before either of you asks we did not have sex or even make out. My Dad wasn't willing to listen to that argument so…I've been staying with the Mikaelsons and well…I don't think that they're the kind to go clubbing every night." Elena had to nod, not all of them seemed like it.

"If you want-you could-"

"I am not living in the Salvatore Boardinghouse." There was no way she would survive and she knew that she would end up killing Damon.

"I was going to say that you could live at my house." Now Bonnie felt horrible. She should have realized that Elena would offer her home to her.

"Or mine." Caroline added.

"Its fine-they don't seem to mind my presence." It was a partial truth. Elijah and Kol didn't mind her presence but Rebekah hated it and Klaus was indifferent to it as long as he got tips on wooing Caroline.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _Sinners_ was an outdoor club and as Caroline entered, in that black dress that her mom bought that Monday afternoon when they went shopping with Elena in a little red dress she paired with black peep toed heels, both were looking great. They had been unable to convince Bonnie to come out with them.

As soon as they took to the dance floor they had many different men trying to dance with them but they ignored them and danced with each other. Neither one of them was in the mood to put up with being hit on when their love lives were already so complicated. As the music pulsed out a hot beat Caroline and Elena smiled and laughed as they put on the hottest moves they had in their arsenal.

Over at the bar, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson were enjoying drinks. They had decided to go out once Bonnie had told Kol what the girl's plans were. Klaus had been able to justify it to a reluctant Elijah by citing the fact that they weren't controlling the girls they were just going to be on the sidelines in case any kind of trouble arose. So they sat there and watched the scene unfold between the girls. Klaus was staring at Caroline hotly while Elijah's heated gaze was on the brunette.

"My God brother," Klaus groaned out as Caroline twirled away from some drunken frat boy. "Do you see that dress she's wearing?"

"Yes they didn't have enough of that red silk to make a proper back," Elijah barely got the words out as he looked close to ripping out the man's throat that tried taking Elena in his arms to dance with her. Klaus frowned as he stared at Caroline's black dress and then noticed that Elena was in fact wearing a backless red dress.

"Oh yes," Klaus grinned, "it is red and decidedly brief. She needs a proper dance partner to show her what to do with that." Elijah couldn't just sit there and do nothing so he got up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. Elena was about to say something when she saw it was him.

"I didn't think I'd catch you here of all places." She stated as he moved her into a combination of ballroom dancing and club dancing. "Sorry about the last time we were dancing together." He shrugged it off and moved her into a spin. Bringing her back to him, he pressed a kiss to her carotid artery.

"It wasn't your fault that he thought that."

They were both remembering the last time something like this happened…

 _Flashback_

 _Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were at_ Le désir et Temptations Club _in a neighboring town that was only two hours away, dancing and having fun when Elena was pulled into a lean but muscular chest. She wanted to look up and scold the person but as her eyes met Elijah's, whatever she was going to say died on her lips._

 _"I never thought I would see you here at The Desire and Temptations club Lovely." He looked at her heat suffusing him as he took in her outfit._ _Backless metallic colored halter top, black leather pants and heels that looked remarkably like Katherine's._ _She saw him stare at her shoes and laughed softly._

 _"Katherine, when she lived at my house for a few days, left behind these shoes and has been trying to get them back but I've hidden them deep in my closet."_ _He laughed and twirled her around._

 _"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" he mused as he looked down at her. She gave him a cheeky grin and she impulsively pressed her lips to his cheek._ _He never faltered a step._ _She answered his musing about her new shoes._

 _"It shouldn't and besides," her cheeky grin looked more like a smile in that moment. "I liked these."_ _He laughed and as they started dancing and talking, she was smiling and having a really great time when she was nearly pulled away suddenly from Elijah. He tightened his grip around her reflexively and as she turned, she was facing a drunken Damon Salvatore._ _She could feel her cheeks flush as he glared hotly at her._

 _"Outside. Now." His voice was dark as he tried to push her towards the exit. Elijah looked at them and knew that they had some things to hash out so he let her go with a smile and she smiled back. As she followed Damon, she didn't know that Elijah had shadowed them._

 _"What the hell are you thinking Elena!" he shouted at her. She glared._

 _"I'm thinking that I was letting loose and having fun!" she snapped back at him. He glared at her._

 _"Yeah-all pressed up against Elijah like no one's business! Just because you and Stefan haven't gotten back together doesn't mean that you need to sleep around with every man who's willing!"_

 _"No-that's you!_ You _sleep with_ every single girl _that catches_ your _eye! I don't!" she was growling and speaking passionately at him, getting him to realize his mistake. "Elijah doesn't even think of me like that!" Elijah smirked from the sideline at that while Damon scoffed loudly._

 _Instead of admitting his mistake Damon made a bigger one._

 _"Fine_ Katherine _-go back to him. He loves doppelgangers – you're all interchangable" He sneered at her and left, leaving her standing there and close to tears. Elijah was torn from wanting to rip out the boy's heart and consoling Elena when he decided that Elena needed him more at the moment._

 _"Elena…" he managed to get her into his embrace and she didn't push away. Turning, she buried her face in his chest and tears began falling from her eyes and onto his suit but he didn't care at all. "Why don't I take you home?"_

 _"Yeah-as he spoiled my party mood." She sniffed._

 _End flashback_

"Did you two ever make up?" he asked once he had her secure in his arms when he had pulled her back, keeping her flush against him.

"We're always fighting it seems." She sighed. "That and the fact that he keeps calling me Katherine…whatever we were once, we can never be again." He wanted to say something-anything-but the words would be a lie. He wasn't sorry that Damon screwed up. In fact, he was delighted but he made sure not to show it.

"I tried imagining a future with him and I realized that whatever we would have, it would have been toxic." She looked up at him. "He and I, we're bad for each other as we bring out the worst in one another."

"Damon is young and impulsive," he placed a finger under her eye, "but worse than that he is selfish and petulant. He hasn't managed to pull himself together in 168 years so he doesn't have anything to offer anyone else. He's tortured – more so than Stefan," She nodded.

"All of my fights with Damon end with me hating him and crying because of his cruelty."

While Elena and Elijah were dancing and talking, Caroline was with Klaus at the bar, getting some drinks.

"Hello love," Klaus said to her in greeting. "Now would you care telling me why you chose this…delightful outfit?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, Klaus." She saw that he was being serious about his question and let out a groan. "I knew that Elena wanted to let off some steam and well…as Bonnie bailed on us, I thought that this place would be better as the last time we were at a club Damon was, well, being a drunk ass."

"Isn't he always?" he asked her as his hand went to her lower back. The second she felt his hand on her, her body felt alive. Knocking back the drink that she got for herself, she turned and looked at him.

"Did you forget that I'm still-technically-with Tyler?"

"Is he here with you and Elena?" her eyes widened as he used her best friend's name. Usually, he just refers to her as 'doppelganger' which annoys Caroline to no end. She didn't know that Bonnie had told him-repeatedly-that Elena's name was not doppelganger and had threatened to give him a few headaches for even calling Elena that in her presence as well as in Elijah's.

"Now just stick with me and you will be fine," Kol reassured Bonnie. "I promise I will not let you hurt anyone." Bonnie fidgeted with her outfit nervously but before she could back out Kol led her into the club.

"Oh. My. God," Caroline gasped where she was still with Klaus only now her eyes were huge and her mouth was partially open. Klaus turned to follow her gaze wanting to know what had rendered Caroline dumbstruck. Kol was making his way through the crowd in a grey shirt and dark denim designed to draw attention. Bonnie Bennett however took him by surprise. She had on dark skinny jeans that flaunted her every curve and sky-high, peep-toe, t-strap, gold glitter heels and a gold shimmery corset top complete with lacing in the back.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed as the couple reached Klaus and Caroline. "You look….amazing!"

"See darling I told you that you looked amazing," Kol said and Bonnie leaned her back against Kol's front as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I thought…we thought…that…" Kol and Klaus smirked as Caroline couldn't put together a full sentence as she stared.

"Hey Bonnie we thought you weren't coming," Elena smiled as she walked back to the group her hand joined with Elijah's over her shoulder as he followed behind.

"I persuaded her," Kol smiled and Bonnie smiled at him. Elijah noticed Kol's possessive hold of Bonnie and her currently relaxed nature. He wondered what would happen if he tried that with Elena.

"Now since we could all sit and drink at home how about some dancing," Kol said. He pulled Bonnie onto the dance floor and Klaus raised a brow in Caroline's direction extending his hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his laughing as he twirled her into position and then practically melded his body to hers similar to what Kol and Bonnie were doing.

Elijah smiled at Elena and pulled her back onto the floor. She smiled as they were dancing again. As he twirled her out she turned around and put her back to his front.

"Elena I'm not familiar with this style of dancing," Elijah said.

"You just feel it," Elena said and she began to move against him. Somehow this form of dancing reminded him of public foreplay. As he surveyed the dance floor he suddenly realized that's exactly what it was. His hands slid around to Elena's front side and he explored her curves as she danced against him. Suddenly she slid down every inch of his front in a most sensual display. Then she came back up and that was even worse or better – he really wasn't sure which.

Meanwhile Kol had flipped Bonnie around to face him and as she held her hands up dancing his hands were caressing over her body – exploring. It was definitely vertical foreplay.

Elijah grabbed Elena and twirled her back into a dance form. He saw the beginnings of disappointment on her face but before she could say anything he dipped her and then swung her legs on either side of him. When her feet were back on the floor he twirled her all the way around him and finally stopped her by pulling her firmly against his chest, gripping her leg under the knee and sliding it up his own leg before bending her backwards with just the guidance of his hand running up her chest. Then he followed her down and kissed her briefly. He pulled them back upright. When he finally released her she was unstable on her feet. Thankfully the song had ended and everyone moved off the dance floor. Kol cuddled Bonnie against him and Elijah took a chance and slipped his arm around Elena's waist. He could scarcely believe it as Elena cuddled into him getting comfortable.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	7. Chapter 7

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 7**

Caroline was sitting at the Grill and as she called Matt over, he smiled and handed her the drink that she wanted at the moment - a pomegranate daiquiri. As she was sipping it, she thought about Tyler. Why wasn't he trying hard enough to fight for her? She was still pondering this when someone sat beside her. She used her senses and would recognize that scent from anywhere.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Turning around, she saw him offer her a flirtatious smile before he took a sip of his whiskey neat.

"What evil mastermind plan do you have up your sleeve?" she asked as she took another sip of her daiquiri.

"No evil mastermind plan love," he answered. "I just want a chance to talk to you without any busybodies sticking their brown noses into our business." She nodded and gave him her full attention.

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything." She smiled as no one had asked her that-believing that they knew all about her.

"Well…I was born October 10th, I have OCD tendencies and now they're heightened," she looked thoughtful for a second before smiling. "I am an overachiever and I won the Miss Mystic Falls competition." He clapped.

"Quite impressive Miss Forbes, quite impressive indeed."

"Tell me something about you?"

"I'm the monster everyone fears with no redeeming qualities." She snorted.

"You're a liar!" she challenged and he couldn't believe she would fight him on this.

"If I can be redeemed," he began with a lighter heart. "Then I want you to find those parts of me that _actually_ can _be_ _redeemed_." She laughed and he wanted to bask in her light.

"I may have." She laughed with her head cocked to the side and her drink all forgotten in front of her.

"You are a true beauty Caroline Forbes." He whispered with a smile on his lips. She looked graceful with a slight blush-even if vampires couldn't.

"You are a true gentleman then." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Don't say things like that about me! Elijah's more of a gentleman than I could ever imagine being!"

"True but you are close." She stood up and with her drink in hand, she kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to do this again with you."

"I will admit that I agree with your sentiment." Kissing the back of her hand, he smiled and watched her flounce off to talk to some friends.

 _You are my redemption and salvation Caroline Forbes_ he thought with a smile as he sat there and watched her.

In over a thousand years, the one thing that Elijah had been trying to find was found in the most unlikely of places.

His humanity was within Caroline Forbes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Later that afternoon Klaus was in his studio painting when he heard a car coming up the drive. All of the family was home including their guest Miss Bennett so Klaus rose and made his way to the entry hall keen on finding out the identity of their guest. His siblings had the same idea as they were all assembled by the time the front door opened and Finn strolled in with Sage in tow.

Klaus had his older brother pinned against the wall in an instant anger and betrayal painted all over the hybrid's face. Kol had Bonnie carefully tucked to his side while he assessed the volatile situation.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Klaus growled.

"I came to be with my family," Finn replied.

"You mean the ones you're so eager to have killed?" Kol snarled and Elijah appeared to be in perfect agreement as well as Rebekah.

"I don't know where mother is okay," Finn said, "could you just let me go?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shove a dagger in your back," Klaus growled.

"I've had nine hundred years of that!" Finn cried out. "Now I've finally gotten Sage back and I just want to spend some time with my family. I don't have an ulterior motive."

"It's convenient for you to say that since we have no way of finding out if you're telling the truth," Rebekah said snidely.

"He wants to be with his family – something familiar in a world that seems chaotic to him," Sage finally spoke. Elijah motioned for Klaus to back down. Finn returned to Sage's side.

"Not for a minute do any of us trust you," Elijah said his eyes blazing with anger though outwardly the rest of him was refined and calm, "if you choose to stay here there will be rules. You will not leave this house – either of you – without a member of the family to mind you. If there is even the hint that you are betraying us I will happily dagger you brother and return you to that coffin for another nine hundred years." Finn looked to Sage a moment and she nodded her acceptance.

"Fine," Finn acquiesced.

"Brother would you show them to the guest suite at the far end of the west wing?" Elijah said instantly pacifying Kol by ensuring that they were nowhere near Bonnie – not that she was alone in her room often anyhow. As Klaus began to lead the way Sage stopped near Rebekah.

"Long time no see Rebekah," Sage smiled.

"Not long enough," Rebekah glared at her eldest brother's true love.

"Still playing the part of elitist original bitch I see," Sage offered a false smile and Bonnie was completely shocked at anyone having enough guts to say something like that to Rebekah of all people!

"We all do our part," Rebekah replied with saccharine sweetness. As Sage continued along with Finn Rebekah added, "peasant-whore." Sage flinched but continued along with Finn and Klaus.

"Bonnie I'm feeling decidedly in need of a mani-pedi – care to join me?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie blinked for a moment wondering if the original was being sincere. Rebekah continued to regard her and finally arched a brow.

"Yeah sure. I could really use one."

"Mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a while?" Rebekah asked Kol.

"Have fun sis," Kol smiled. "Just remember she'd better come back happy and in one piece." Rebekah rolled her eyes and then grabbed Bonnie dragging her towards her car. They were all the way to the salon before Rebekah said anything else.

"My advice to you is do not trust Sage or Finn. I am sure your friend Elena has filled you in but I would hate to see you and by extension Kol get hurt. My brother seems to have true feelings for you and I want to see him be happy." Bonnie smiled.

"I don't want to hurt Kol," she reassured Rebekah.

"Now maybe if I can get the other two happily involved I might could have a relationship of my own," Rebekah sighed. Bonnie smiled inwardly hopefully that was going to happen much sooner than Rebekah likely imagined.

In the end Rebekah wound up asking Bonnie quite a few questions while they had a spa afternoon which included leg massages, pedicures, manicures and facials. By the time they returned home Bonnie had revised her opinion of Rebekah as the two were chatting away when they entered the mansion. Klaus looked completely dumbfounded and Elijah calmly held out his hand. Klaus growled and passed his brother a twenty.

"Okay what was the bet?" Kol grinned.

"Whether they'd be speaking by the time they got back," Elijah said.

"I say our sister compelled her. I think it's null and void," Klaus said just before the ladies in question entered the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: Here's a little something for the Kennett fans but don't worry there's some for the Klaroline fans too! More Elejah is on it's way next chapter. We hope you're enjoying this little journey with us.))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 8**

"You want to go to a party at The Mikaelson's?" Elena looked at Bonnie skeptically. Bonnie had spent the night at Elena's house so that she could have a whole twenty-four hours away from the Salvatore Boarding House. She had also used the time to subtly talk up Elijah. Once Caroline had found out the two were staying the night together it turned into one of the girl's famous sleepovers.

"Yeah it actually sounds like fun," Bonnie said. "I mean it's an excuse to party while the Mikaelsons are footing the bill. I think Kol's throwing it so you know there will be plenty of alcohol. Besides it's supposed to be a pool party. Have you seen their pool? It's Olympic sized with two oversized hot tubs – one at both ends and a waterfall."

"Okay even I'm interested now," Caroline said. "Are any of the other originals going to be there?"

"Don't know and don't care," Elena butted in and Bonnie was thankful she didn't have to lie. "Okay we're going."

Two hours later and fashionably late the three girls arrived at the Mikaelson mansion only to have to park way down the long drive. It appeared half of Mystic Falls was in attendance. It was no surprise either because when the Mikaelsons threw a party they really threw a party. Even as far as they had to park they could already hear the music as they got out of the car.

When they reached the house they noticed a giant dance floor had been set up on the side yard and it was already packed with revelers. They walked up the steps to enter the house and found the entry hall was now running several beverage stations while the upstairs had been cordoned off to guests. The living room area which had once hosted a lavish ball was now devoid of all furnishings and artwork but full of dancers.

Elena had chosen to wear a little black dress with striking red heels in contrast. Caroline had gone for a mint green halter dress with extra long ties at the neck that made a ruffle down the back of the mid-thigh length dress. She paired it with stunning nude wedge sandals and delicate gold lace-work earrings. Bonnie – feeling a little more daring these days – had chosen a purple one-shoulder with a mid-thigh length and accented with a small super full ruffle at the bottom hem. She had chosen white lace wedge sandals.

Bonnie glanced up and with great relief noticed Kol was waiting behind the barricade of the hall.

"Go ahead guys I'm going to run to the restroom and catch up with you around the pool," Bonnie said. Caroline and Elena looked like they might volunteer to come with her but thankfully changed their minds. As they melded into the crowd Bonnie stopped at the rope and with a nod from Kol the guard let her through.

"You look delicious darling," Kol smiled as he took in her appearance. Bonnie blushed as much as any vampire could.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked as they entered the deserted kitchen and Kol led her into the Red Room.

"Where else were you going to get some without getting caught?" he smirked. "Not to mention I am very in tune to your wants and needs. I can feel them in my blood." Bonnie was still staring at him as he held the blood bag.

"You can - " Bonnie got out but the rest of the sentence was discarded as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You can feel mine too you just likely don't recognize them," Kol said with a smile. He opened the bag and offered it to her. She sighed with relief as the bloodlust subsided. Thank the heavens she seemed to be able to go a little longer between feedings now. In the beginning she had felt like an out-of-control binge drinker or a drug addict. When she finished she discarded the bag and smiled.

"Shall we?" he invited.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Finn was restless and as soon as he got up, he began walking towards the library to read when he saw a figure walk into the library and it wasn't just any figure.

It was _Ayana_ whom he knew had died years ago. He flashed in there and saw her standing in front of the window where Sage was and the redhead-who was his soul mate for the past thousand years-was staring at the woman in shock.

"I know what you are planning on doing Finn," Ayana's voice was the same as he remembered it-light and airy but still filled with magic. "I am pleading to you not to do it."

"Why?" he asked. "Why should I not follow my mother's plan?"

"If you succeed," she looked sadly at him. "Then everything will fall into darkness and chaos." He snorted but Sage touched Finn's forearm lovingly.

"Please Finn. Just hear her out." He looked at the two and nodded.

"I have seen a world in which your mother's idea worked but there was so much sadness and despair-it was overwhelming." Ayana had to brush back tears. "The newest doppelganger was expecting a son with Elijah who was not there to help her through it and her heart broke. The Salvatore boy-Damon, I believe-caused her to die and her son was left orphaned."

Elijah was having a son? A witch had seen a vision of Mikaelson offspring? If anyone deserved to be a father it was Elijah. Growing up Finn had always thought Elijah would be the best to his family because of the way he loved his siblings. Now to find that such a thing may finally be possible but Elijah would die before it came to pass? Finn felt his whole body shake but Ayana wasn't finished.

"All of your siblings died though Rebekah was able to live long enough to bear a son with the younger Salvatore boy. Each person that was connected found a fate that led them to death. Even you yourself died as well as Sage but you all died _as humans_."

He fell to his knees and he could hear his sibling's screams in his ears. He tried in vain to cover his ears but he couldn't.

"Do you want to be responsible for the death of your siblings and their mates?" Ayana asked as she walked to stand in front of the weeping man. He shook his head as the tears fell. He couldn't be a part of their deaths. No matter how much Finn had wanted to end his own life which was now very little in light of his reunion with Sage he knew that his brothers and sister did not deserve to have their choices – their potential happiness taken from them.

"Who are their mates?" Sage asked as she rubbed circles on Finn's back.

"Elena is Elijah's," Ayana recited from memory. "Caroline is to be Klaus', my descendant is to be Kol's, you are Finn's and the younger Salvatore is to be Rebekah's."

"I won't kill my family." Finn choked. He could feel Ayana's ghostly touch on his cheek and she whispered, "I thank you for listening to me Finn."

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Elena had grabbed a cup of something alcoholic before she even stepped outside. There were people everywhere! Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Elena downed her drink – it tasted like maybe rum and some fruit juice before grabbing another.

"Hey look there's Stefan," Caroline called competing with the thumping dance music. They saw Stefan strolling amongst the crowd and he lifted his cup in greeting. Elena and Caroline returned the greeting and Stefan made his way through the crowd to them.

"This is some party," he opened.

"I think all of Mystic Falls is here," Elena said. Thankfully it was getting less awkward to speak to him. Even though Klaus had released him and there was supposed to be a truce going on Elena and Stefan had not been able to rekindle their romance.

"You ladies look nice tonight," Stefan remarked with a smile.

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

"Come on let's dance!" Caroline enthused and the girls left Stefan to grab a drink and hit the dance floor beside the pool. The DJ was dropping the latest beats and after several drinks the girls were having a really good time. Caroline had decided that it was finally time to take her dress off and reveal her black bikini. It was a good thing because as they walked past one of the hot tubs a hand shot out and snared Caroline's ankle.

She yelped as she started to fall over but before Elena could even react Klaus had her in his arms as he returned to his seat in the hot tub.

"Let go of me!" Caroline complained half-heartedly.

"If I hadn't caught you then you'd be all wet," Klaus smirked.

"If you hadn't grabbed my ankle I wouldn't have fallen over."

Elena left them to their banter – with this many people around Klaus wouldn't try something truly dangerous and as a vampire Caroline could hold her own. She grabbed another drink even though she knew she probably shouldn't and made her way inside. There were laser projections and a strobe light going in the living room and it was bursting with dancers – apparently all of Mystic Falls had now turned out.

She just wanted to have five minutes of quiet and she briefly wondered what Elijah was doing during all this. She couldn't imagine him amongst the throng of party-goers – could she? Kol had made sure all of the girls were on the all-access list so the guard automatically let her pass. She wandered towards Elijah's study half imagining she'd run into the oldest living original and then wondering how she would explain her presence if she did.

Once Caroline fell into Klaus' arms in the hot tub, she was snarling mad at him.

"How could you even do that? For your information Mr. Hybrid- _I might not have been wearing a swimsuit!_ " He shrugged and smiled at her, running a finger down her cheek. "It doesn't matter to me." His eyes were lazily running over her ruined outfit with a wicked smirk. Her glare intensified.

"It matters to me! This was one of my favorite dresses!"

"You do look ravishing in it," Klaus grinned. His eyes raked over her once more admiring her in the dress which was now clinging to her upper half while the skirt was billowing in the bubbling water of the hot tub.

"Well now it's ruined," Caroline said haughtily.

"I'll buy you a thousand more." He offered, still with that smirk.

"Not the point!" She was hissing now. "That's so not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" He asked. She gulped and tried to rack her brain with what the point would be and she was coming up blank. Determined not to show him that she had forgotten the point, she ignored him.

"The point is that you shouldn't do that! I could have had money or makeup on me and now, because of what you just did-it would have been ruined!" He just grinned at her argument. It was weak and they both knew it.

"My god woman! All I did was grab your ankle and righted you out in my arms. No harm, no foul."

"Why did you grab my ankle anyways?" She asked as the question finally occurred to her.

"I just wanted to say hello love," Klaus gave her his best heart-stopping smile and Caroline almost smiled back before she stopped herself.

"Well hello Klaus and goodbye Klaus," she said punctuating the thought by getting out of his arms and dragging her soaking dress out of the hot tub. She wrung it out as best she could and then looked around. She saw Stefan walking towards Rebekah and decided to go there as well.

Klaus hadn't had enough of her company and followed behind her like a lovesick puppy dog.

As it turned out the study was empty and being more than a little inebriated and rather curious Elena began to look around. There were shelves and shelves lined with leather-bound volumes and Elena smiled as she imagined Elijah reading them all. There was an old-fashioned stationary set on the desk replete with two Mont Blanc fountain pens and personalized letterhead.

Next to that was a gold ring. Elena picked it up and immediately recognized the Mikaelson crest. Was it possible that Elijah had taken his daylight ring off? She wondered what it would feel like on. It looked like it might be her size. She slipped it onto the middle finger of her left hand and felt a jolt. She gripped the desk edge as her world swirled a moment. Okay, maybe she'd had too much to drink. She lifted her hand and admired it. It was beautiful and she felt a little giddy wearing the Mikaelson family crest as though she belonged – she didn't know why. Laughing at the foolishness of the whole situation she tried to slip the ring off her finger and frowned as it barely budged. She pulled harder and still the ring didn't come off! Oh God she'd gotten it stuck!

This was going to turn into a major incident if someone found out. She needed some soap. She wandered to the kitchen and slathered her finger in soap. She waited a moment and then pulled on the ring. Still it wouldn't budge! She hadn't forced it on…she couldn't understand. Maybe if she just relaxed then it would come off. She tried to act casual as she strolled back out to the main entry and grabbed another drink. It was really getting hot in here – obviously this place was getting way too crowded.

She looked and was a little surprised to see Bonnie dancing back to front with Kol while his hands raked over her body. Both of them seemed to be having a good time so who was she to judge. She went to take another sip and realized her drink was empty. With a sigh she discarded the cup. She walked through the living room and back out to the pool surround. She followed the crowd to the dance floor and smiled as one of her favorite dance songs - "Boy Like You" – began to play. She saw Stefan on the dance floor and moved to dance with him. When she really began to put the moves on him he had the audacity to frown at her.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked.

"Aww, Stefan…ever the gentleman…" Elena purred. She gave him her best seductive look and then grabbing his shirt collar she kissed him with reckless abandon. Stefan looked completely bewildered.

"Parties are for having a good time?" Elena raised a brow and as the younger Salvatore continued to frown at her she moved on. A while later she was dancing hard with Kol Mikaelson of all people! At least he knew how to have a good time. She was burning up though trying to keep up with him. She felt dizzy again and Kol caught her as she lost her footing.

"Are you okay?" he frowned.

"I'm…it's hot in here," Elena murmured. Kol began to guide her to the edge of the dance floor with concern. When they got there she got a drink and brushed him off. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some air." She wandered back outside but even the night air didn't help. She stepped out of her pumps and then undid the zipper on her dress. She wasn't even paying attention as she stumbled out of it. She staggered to the pool and then fell in arms akimbo. She smiled as the water enveloped her and she began to sink peacefully.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	9. Chapter 9

**((A/N: As promised here's something for all the Elejah fans ;) ))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 9**

Elijah looked around only to realize everyone else had completely ignored Elena's mainlining to kill scene. With haste he shirked off his shoes and then dove into the pool. She was almost to the floor by the time he reached her and he gripped her and swam to the surface to join the throng of others that were making use of the pool. It wasn't nearly as crowded as everywhere else but they were surrounded as he cradled her in his arms – his suit soaked. She smiled at him.

"You're all wet," she stated the obvious, "and you smell so good…" He would have chalked the latter up to her being drunk but for her next action which was to lean into his neck and bite him! She never even broke the skin but the act itself was not typical Elena behavior. Nor was it typical human behavior – even drunk.

"You weren't swimming," he stated as he set her on her feet a moment and stripped off his shirt. She didn't even have a swimsuit on! She was in black lace bra and underwear! He wrapped the shirt around her not wanting her to be on display and as she wobbled again he swept her back into his arms.

"So hot…" she murmured and Elijah frowned. He hauled her from the water and Stefan joined him a moment later.

"I'm taking her home-" Stefan glanced at the brunette who was latched onto Elijah and biting him though she wasn't breaking the skin.

"Do you want me to compel you to stand down boy?" Elijah practically growled at Stefan. The other moved away and Elijah flashed her to his car where he managed to open the door and place her inside before he got into the driver's side.

He drove as fast as he could with a drunken teen girl in his car that looked quite happy and was stripping off his shirt. Putting the pedal to the metal, he managed-with his sanity intact-to get her to her house and he entered, flashing her upstairs and placing her in his arms, he turned on the shower on ice cold and stood with her under there. He just hoped that this would work on getting her sober.

Once he got out with her, he had stripped her of her clothes and dressed her in a long night shirt before tucking her into bed and he raided Alaric's closet for something-anything, really. Sighing, he found a pair of jeans and a cotton shirt which he pulled over his head after he stripped his wet clothes off. Going back into Elena's room, he sat by her bedside and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I swear that I will watch over you Lovely."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Stefan looked at the spot where Elijah was standing with a half naked and soaking wet Elena before he left to go find Rebekah. He found her playing the part of a drunken teen girl though certain parties know that she is anything but a drunken teen girl. It takes a lot more alcohol to intoxicate a vampire-maybe more for an Original.

He began walking towards her with a drink in hand that with a quick sniff he realized was watered down beer. He quickly compelled another kid and gave him his drink before he continued on his way to Rebekah. The second he was in front of her, he gave her a sad smile. He had loved Rebekah ninety years ago, before Klaus compelled him to forget her and now that he remembers everything, he wants to be with her but he knows that it is a little too late.

"Elijah took Elena home as she was plastered," he told her as she raised an eyebrow at him-something reminiscent of Klaus and he hid a warm smile that wanted to cross his face. "He's probably going to spend the night watching her as she kept biting him."

"He must have been turned on by that." Rebekah told him with a slight giggle in her voice. Stefan smirked and nodded. He saw how riled up the suit wearing Original was - he had looked close to bedding her in that instant.

"Seriously!" They looked to see a soaked Caroline who was red with anger and embarrassment. She was followed closely by Klaus in nothing but a pair of swim shorts and wet as well. "She got so drunk that _Elijah_ had to take her home?"

"At least they're not going to be like Finn and Sage." Klaus shivered at the thought of his elder brother and his brother's mate. "He may be making sure that she's well enough and will not need to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning." Caroline nodded and stormed away from him, intent on getting into dry clothes.

"I'd prefer Elena to Sage any day." Rebekah sneered at the thought of Sage. She hated the red head as she felt that Sage felt she was entitled to be a member of the Mikaelson family. "That little-"

"What's your problem with her?" Stefan asked. It seemed that out of all the brothers, the only one who actually liked Sage was Finn.

"She was cruel to me when we were human," Rebekah sniffed. "Elijah and Klaus saw how cruel she was! Constantly teasing me about the way I did my hair and my clothing choice!"

"Have you spoken to Finn about it?" This time, it was Klaus who snorted.

"He may as well have proclaimed her his wife but Elijah, Kol and I-once it was discovered just how cruel she was to Bekah-made it our mission to ignore her and treat her like dirt."

"I just wanted to know about my brother's courting habits," she admitted. "I was curious about them. Sage saw it as pathetic and weak. She never let me forget it."

Stefan smiled at her and when she returned it, his heart soared.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elena woke up groggy and her stomach was twisting and turning. She barely made it in time to the bathroom where she hurled up everything.

 _Oh god, I'm dying,_ Elena thought as she kept hurling. She wasn't sure how long it went on for but she became keenly aware of someone holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Once she stopped, she didn't dare turn around until she heard Stefan's voice.

"You had way too much to drink last night at the party."

"Am I allowed to ground my brother for throwing that?" she whimpered and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are allowed to ground him." A sigh later. "Though Alaric already did that."

"Damn it." She swore. She saw him hand her a glass of water and as she took a tentative sip, she made a face.

It tasted like muddy water mixed with liquid Dayquil. He saw her disgusted face as she tried drinking the water and took it away. Placing his hand on her forehead, he let out many swear words in many different languages.

"You feel like you're burning up!" She had to concede his point as she felt like she was dying. Scooping her up into his arms, he laid her down on her bed and tucked in the blanket to her chin. "I'm telling Alaric and Jeremy that you're home sick as well as the others."

She nodded and murmured, "tell Bekah hi for me." Not long after that, she fell asleep dreaming of her favorite Original who dove into the pool after her.

Stefan shook his head and went downstairs where Jeremy was being given a lecture about parties and underage drinking when he cleared his throat. He wasn't surprised to see Elijah there with Kol who was also being given the same lecture. From what he could remember-both ended up sword fighting with-of all things-those pool noodles and promptly fell asleep on the floor and couch in the living room in the wee hours of the morning.

"How is she?" Alaric asked nervously. "Is she-"

"Sick-I think it's the flu." He answered and Jeremy's head hit the table. Kol winced at the sound.

Elijah sighed and went up the stairs to sit with her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a couple of hours later when Elijah realized she was moaning incoherently. A quick touch of her forehead and he was alarmed by how hot she was. He didn't have much experience with illness but he was pretty sure that her fever was getting way out of hand. He pulled her up to lean against him.

"Okay, I know you're probably going to hate this but I think it's time to see what some blood can do," Elijah sighed. He opened his wrist and then held it to her lips. He was not expecting what happened next. She grasped his wrist and held it tightly to her mouth and then began to close her eyes a look of pleasure coming over her features as she drank hungrily.

"Oh this is fantastic…." She moaned and she looked disappointed when his wrist closed up. "You taste delicious." A trickle of blood was escaping her mouth and she wiped it up with a thumb and then licked the pad of her thumb. Elijah stared at her with complete surprise. He had always thought Elena beautiful and dare he admit sexy but watching her lick herself clean after enjoying his blood had his heart racing.

"Elena," he frowned. She became worried also and placed her hand against his chest.

"Why does your blood taste good to me?" she frowned. "I'm not supposed to like the taste of blood…" Elijah shared her worry. He looked down at where she was touching him and suddenly noticed her ring.

"Elena," he frowned as he studied the ring noting the Mikaelson crest. "Where did you get this?"

"I was in your study and I saw it on your desk…I didn't mean to bring it home…" Elijah reached to take the ring off but was completely shocked when he couldn't move it.

"I can't get it off," Elena worried.

" _I_ can't get it off," Elijah worried. He got his phone out and called Kol.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	10. Chapter 10

**((A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews and don't worry Kennett and Klaroline fans they'll be back soon!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 10**

"Elijah says I should let you come in," Elena moaned with complete disinterest in the meaning of her words as Elijah cradled her in his arms before the open front door. The two brothers looked skeptical but it seemed that was in fact enough for Kol to cross the threshold. They flashed back up to Elena's room where Elijah settled Elena back in bed.

"Okay time for a little show and tell," Elijah looked to Elena and Kol watched in amazement as he opened his wrist and offered it to the doppelganger – his surprise grew when she latched on as though she were in the throes of blood lust. Her moans of delight as she enjoyed it had Kol unable to hide the smirk on his face.

"Oh Kol, hi," Elena smiled once she had finished.

"OMG" Kol said. Elijah held out her hand then.

"I think this may have something to do with it but I can't get it off – short of chopping off her finger it won't budge," Elijah said demonstrating by once more trying to pull the ring off.

"That's your Mikaelson ring," Kol said as he pretended to examine it, "the one that was lying on your desk last night. Elena must have picked it up and tried it on."

"That much is obvious," Elijah frowned.

"Yes well they are intended for our true mates – one for each of us," Kol said. "If she had put my companion on apparently it would have come off just fine. The problem is once the ring finds the person it belongs to it will never come off. That's why Klaus could never get Sage's ring off."

"So you're saying this ring thinks Elena is my true mate," Elijah tried to wrap his head around it.

"I'm saying destiny, fate, call it what you will has decreed that Elena is your true mate," Kol said.

"This ring is making her sick Kol. She has a fever, she can't eat or drink – well except for my blood which she can't seem to get enough of and she's getting weaker," Elijah worried.

"The ring was designed to be worn by an original vampire. It was spelled for that purpose," Kol said.

"Elena's not a vampire so why doesn't it just come off?" Elijah said.

"It won't come back off Elijah. It's spelled to never leave your true mate's hand."

"Then find a witch to un-spell it!" Elijah practically growled.

"It won't work. She's seeking your blood for a reason Elijah – completion. That ring and your blood will make her an original."

"She has never wanted to be a vampire much less an original!" Elijah's temper was about to get the better of him.

"She has one other choice," Kol said solemnly, "you don't turn her and that ring will kill her within the week. It still won't come off her finger though."

"How did that ring come to be on my desk anyhow? We need to find the rest of them in case anymore of them happen to work," Elijah sighed.

"Oh no!" Elena interrupted when she stumbled out of the bed and half-walked half-crawled to the bathroom. Elijah held back her hair where she was sick again. When she finished he carried her back to bed.

"Elena we know what's making you sick," Elijah began gently, "it's that ring on your finger."

"It won't come off."

"No, apparently there's no way to get it off," Elijah sighed. "The problem is that ring is designed to be on an original."

"I thought it was yours. I was worried about you," Elena said with worry on all her features.

"Well now I'm worried about you lovely Elena. I'm afraid that ring has taken away the choices everyone has worked so hard to protect for you. Now your only choices are continue taking my blood, die and complete transition or don't but that ring will continue to weaken you. Do you understand?" Elijah finished gently.

"That still won't work," Elena remarked, "you said the ring is spelled for an original – even if I…if I went through with it I wouldn't be one."

"That ring is spelled to make you one. It finds a mate and makes an original," Kol interjected, "you would become an original Elena."

"How is it that you know so much about these rings?" Elijah looked to Kol.

"I've been reading the pages detailing their creation in Esther's grimoire," Kol said. "Once I found them I was curious."

"You laid this on my desk," Elijah grew angry again. Elena stopped him with a gentle hand atop his arm. She looked deeply into his eyes and he could see clarity in her despite the fact that he could feel the heat off her feverish skin through his shirt sleeve.

"That doesn't matter anymore Elijah. What does matter is that for some reason this ring chose me – maybe because I'm the doppelganger," She shrugged, "and now I have two choices – follow the urges this ring is giving me, complete transition and apparently become an original vampire or resist and this ring will consume me." She was quiet for a long moment. Then she got up and struggled to get dressed.

"I need to see Stefan."

Elena managed to get dressed and as she wobbled downstairs, Elijah carried her as she looked ready to fall on the third step. She would have argued but his blood was calling out to her again and she was dying to bite him once more.

 _Pull yourself together Elena!_ She mentally scolded herself. Once they were down the steps, he set her down and she walked out the front door and drove to the Salvatores'. Wordlessly, she walked in and caught Stefan just about to walk down the stairs. He gave her a small smile and went to greet her.

"I thought that you were sick." He told her lightly. She shook her head.

"This ring on my finger," she held her hand up with the ring on it. "Is slowly killing me and the only way for me to survive is to die and transition into a vampire otherwise it's going to kill me." Tears welled in her eyes and she hugged him as he rubbed her back.

"Have you called Bonnie? Elijah?" Stefan worried.

"Elijah called Kol this morning and he's read all of Esther's writings on it," Elena said. "There's no loophole. This is happening." The tears broke free then and made trails down her cheeks.

"Hey…hey," he had her look at him and he dried her tears. "It's not so bad…"

"There are good benefits to being a vampire," he told her as he led her to the couch. "You're immune to most things and you can run as fast as you want." She giggled weakly.

"You know that I love running."

"Well…there is that and the fact that you can watch over Jeremy as well as all of his descendants for years to come." She smiled and nodded as she knew that one day, she wouldn't be able to watch over him and his family and it scared her.

"The cons about it are the bloodlust that goes hand in hand with actual lust and the whole blood drinking," he shook his head. "There's the whole 'sunlight burns' as well as stakes and decapitation along with fire." He saw her eyes look down sadly. "Another good thing about vampirism is that you can have forever with whomever, no matter how long it takes you to find that." Elena stared at him for a long moment. For so long there she had believed her forever belonged to him – now she knew it didn't and it hurt.

"It's okay Elena," Stefan said gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will always love you but…Elena, this love I have for you isn't what you deserve. I can't be that for you anymore." She nodded.

"We make better friends than lovers." She joked. He chuckled and nodded.

"I wanted your opinion first Stefan because I knew you'd be honest with me – you wouldn't shield me from the truth," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to transition and I need you to call Elijah and tell him that I want to do this and I want to do this now before I get any weaker."

"You want his blood to be the blood that makes you transition." He could see the look in her eyes as she nodded. She was choosing this-no matter what Damon wanted (which was for her to stay human and be in love with him).

Going over to his phone, he called the Original when he heard a crash in the living room.

 _"What just happened Stefan?" Elijah asked though he was already on his way._ Stefan looked and paled as he saw Elena had tried to stand up but fell into the table. She was now motionless on the floor.

VVVVVVVVVVV


	11. Chapter 11

**((A/N: Love it? Hate it? Drop us a review and let us know!))**

VVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 11**

"Elena."

 _"Stefan!" Elijah urged over the phone as he sped along._

"I think she passed out," Stefan said as he flashed to Elena's side. "Her pulse is weak."

 _"Stefan she needs blood! Try yours."_

"She wants you to turn her Elijah," Stefan said. "I'll wait for you."

By the time Elijah made the door Stefan had Elena cradled in his arms. The look on Elijah's face when he made the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House put to rest any lingering fears Stefan may have had about Elijah's part in all of this. He flashed to them in an instant and dropped to his knees on the floor in the most graceless move Stefan had ever seen the refined original make.

"Is she?" he worried before he even bothered to use his own senses.

"Hear it?" Stefan said gently. Elijah could hear her heartbeat. It was becoming sluggish and weak but it was still there.

"Leave us," Elijah half-commanded half-pleaded. Stefan was gone from the room in a flash. Elijah opened his wrist and gave Elena another infusion. Her eyes opened and she gripped his wrist savoring each drop until it closed. When he was sure that she was more stable he scooped her into his arms.

"Are you done here?" he asked evenly.

"Elijah I'm ready…but I want you to do it," Elena said.

"That means something to me Elena," Elijah explained. "I have never sired anyone. If I change you then you're mine Elena in every way that matters. Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said as her eyes were locked with his. They met Stefan in the entry hall.

"If your brother tries to interfere in this I will end him," Elijah warned Stefan angrily. Then his expression changed. "You may come see her in a little while if you desire."

Elijah bundled Elena into the passenger seat of his car carefully making sure she was buckled in. He wasn't taking any chances now. He drove carefully to the mansion worried as she fell asleep on the ride over. He was thankful that he wasn't met by anyone at the door and he flashed upstairs to his suite. He settled her on his luxurious bed and then settled carefully beside her propped up against the pillows. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure Elena? Say the word and I will tuck you in for a nap." She laid a hand on his cheek and their eyes met and held.

"Make me yours Elijah." She couldn't have phrased it in a way more enticing to the thousand year old original if she had tried. Just to make sure since it seemed to be leaving her system so quickly he fed her his blood again. Their eyes were locked their gazes speaking volumes. Elijah cupped the back of her head with his hand and he tenderly closed the distance and kissed her. As he pulled back – before she could open her eyes her world went black.

As she began to drift back to consciousness the first thing Elena heard was heartbeats – one louder than the other. Her nose filled with the most wonderful smell. She could feel delicate silk against her right cheek. Finally she opened her eyes. The first time it was too much – everything rushed at her overwhelmingly and she squeezed her eyes closed again. When she carefully opened them the second time Elijah was watching her. He gave her the hint of a smile.

"Now for the hard part," he said gently.

"I thought dying was the hard part."

"What do you know," he teased gently. "Come on we can get through this…I've got you." He opened his wrist again and held it to her lips only a moment. Her eyes went wide with shock and she threw a hand over her mouth – wanting to hide even as tears slipped out her eyes with the pain. He pulled her lovingly against his shoulder to soothe her. A moment later he groaned as she bit his neck with her new fangs.

"Elena," her name slipped from his lips in a husky tone as she fed hungrily and pleasured them both.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Damon sauntered in after a 'date' with a Tri Delta from Whitmore when he saw Stefan just sitting on the couch, a blood bag in his hand and a blank stare which really scared him. Stefan was always too serious for Damon's tastes but the expression on his face told Damon that something serious was really going on.

"What's wrong Stef? The two blondes aren't giving into your advances?" he taunted. It was no secret that there were feelings between the younger Salvatore brother, Barbie Klaus and Vampire Barbie-or as he called them whenever they were in the same room together-'his three blondes'.

Stefan glared at him. Yes, he did have feelings for Caroline but those feelings were strictly platonic-not romantic-and anything he may feel for Rebekah was still in turmoil as he was remembering their time from the 1920s. He had loved her-there's no doubt that he still does-but he didn't think that they could ever have a shot at happiness again.

"That's not happening Damon," Stefan growled out. "If you must know-the Mikaelsons had a pool party that had disastrous results."

"How disastrous? They ate their cleaning lady?" he mocked. Stefan sighed. Damon had no idea what was about to come his way.

"Apparently it was an all-out rave. Elena had quite a bit to drink and found an artifact in the study. She placed a ring on her finger and it became irremovable. Apparently it was spelled for use on a vampire. It was slowly killing her." Damon looked at him in shock.

"Is she…" Damon could barely get the words out and Stefan could see the pain in his brother's eyes. Stefan shook his head.

"Damon…Elijah and Kol were the ones to discover this. They found that Elijah's blood seemed to make her a little stronger and better. They found some documents in their mother's grimoire that the ring was spelled to find a mate and once it did that it would be irremovable thus securing that the mate would be changed by the original."

Damon's heart stuttered twice as anguish gripped him. She couldn't be…she couldn't…

"Stefan tell me she didn't – tell me she didn't Stefan," Damon demanded getting in his brother's face.

"She died with Elijah's blood in her system and completed the transition." Damon looked at Stefan in absolute shock for a moment before his expression turned angry.

"I'm going to kill him!" Damon growled and he turned for the door. He made a move to go see her but all he saw was blackness and as he woke up from his nap, he was chained up with vervain coated chains in the basement where they have a stash of vervain.

"You need to let me out brother!" Damon shouted but as Stefan pulled back the square flap on the door to peer at him, Damon saw that his brother wasn't going to.

"This is what she wanted Damon," Stefan said gently to him. "Her options were change or die. She wanted to change and to have it be Elijah's blood. Not yours, mine or even Caroline's! _She wanted it to be Elijah's!_ She trusted him to do it and he did! That ring was spelled to find a mate Damon and it did! It found Elijah's mate!" That said, Stefan closed the flap and left but Damon had another trick up his sleeve as he used his blood that was inside some leggy blonde Delta from Whitmore, he managed to get her to come to the boardinghouse and to release him.

Once she did, he killed her and left her in the basement before he walked towards the front door. What he didn't realize was that the second he opened the door, a stake would hit him in the gut and Stefan would inject so much vervain into him that he would be knocked out six ways to Sunday.

Damon's new home was the basement.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	12. Chapter 12

**((A/N: We are not responsible if this chapter makes you hungry! Lol! If it makes you smile or laugh though we'll take credit for that! ;) ))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 12**

After she had lain with Elijah for a while she felt better – much better than she had since she'd put that ring on her finger. She looked at it still on the middle finger of her left hand just as Elijah's was. The in-window blinds were all closed and the curtains drawn so Elena felt comfortable as she reached down and gave the ring a firm pull. It didn't budge but it did alert Elijah.

"Don't Elena, you need that," Elijah worried squeezing her hand gently as if to ensure that it was secure.

"It won't come off still," Elena replied. "Does yours?"

"I've tried very hard not to be without my daylight ring for a thousand years," Elijah replied.

"Slide it down your finger," Elena encouraged. Elijah gripped his ring and was surprised to find that it didn't budge more than a fraction of an inch. A while later they had made their way into the upstairs living room when Kol and Bonnie came in. As soon as Elena saw Bonnie tears began to run silently down her face. Elijah cuddled her closer to his side - her head resting against his chest. Bonnie reached out and took Elena's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey don't cry," Bonnie said gently.

"You hate vampires and now both your best friends have turned."

"I've been revising my opinion on that for a while," Bonnie smiled as Kol wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides you're not just any old vampire. Kol says that ring made you an original." Elena gave her a smile and dried her eyes.

"I'm going up there whether he likes it or not!" Caroline's voice could be heard from the entry. She was up the stairs and joined the others in the sitting room a few moments later. She was followed by Klaus. Elijah moved from Elena a moment so Caroline could give her a fierce hug.

"You look fantastic," Caroline smiled.

"Thanks."

"Someone here to see you," Rebekah announced a moment later as she entered the room with Stefan by her side and they both took a seat on one of the couches.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked and everyone looked at Elena expectantly.

"I feel pretty good actually other than I'm having a bit of sensory overload and my emotions seem to be everywhere," Elena replied thoughtfully. Stefan nodded that he understood.

"Don't worry it won't take you long to have it under control," Stefan smiled encouragingly.

"Control is overrated," Kol teased.

"I can't kill anyone," Elena worried resolutely. "That was the main reason I never wanted to be a vampire…"

"If there's anyone that can teach control it's Elijah," Klaus acknowledged.

"I hear there's a new original," Everyone turned to see Sage in the doorway.

"Sage right?" Elena smiled congenially. When no one voiced an objection Sage cautiously entered the room. Ayana had warned them and Finn had promised to help so Sage felt she needed to do her part.

"Yes that's right. You're friends with the Salvatores," Sage said. Elena nodded.

"So how are you feeling?" the redhead asked gently and Rebekah looked like her eyes might fall out of their sockets. Since when had Sage ever shown concern for anyone?

"Actually to tell you the truth I'm hungry and I don't mean for blood. I've had that but I could really go for some Chinese right now."

"We're all here - how about an impromptu dinner party?" Bonnie suggested and Caroline quickly nodded her agreement. Rebekah looked at Stefan sitting next to her.

"That doesn't sound half bad."

"Okay dinner party it is," Elijah said – anything to keep Elena's spirits up right now.

"I want Hot and Sour soup," Elena smiled.

"Me too!" Rebekah and Bonnie agreed.

"Oh and pepper steak!" Rebekah added and Elena agreed.

"Almond chicken," Caroline called out.

"Oh I want that Tong Cho chicken," Kol said and Bonnie nodded.

In the end they wound up ordering a large portion of the menu but soon everyone was seated around the dining table. Elijah at the head, Elena beside him, Kol on her other side followed by Bonnie, Caroline and then Klaus at the other end followed by Rebekah to his left, Stefan, Finn and then Sage.

"Okay so which one of you wants to show us how this is really supposed to be eaten?" Caroline teased holding up the package of chopsticks.

"I can stab someone in the jugular with that," Kol offered making the appropriate motion on Bonnie who glared playfully at him. Everyone turned to Elijah.

"Nope, I'm afraid not," he shrugged and smiled. "I'm Europe, Australia and New Zealand outside the US."

"Pass," Rebekah waved off any attempt.

"Don't know how either," Klaus said.

"Wow…something the originals can't do," Caroline marveled.

"Well Ms. Forbes demonstrate for us how it's done," Klaus grinned at her. Caroline took out the chopsticks and positioned them carefully in her fingers. After a couple of shaky attempts she managed to get some noodles and chicken picked up and into her mouth. Everyone clapped and cheered while she held up her hands in victory.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	13. Chapter 13

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 13**

Elena was still getting used to her new senses a couple days later when she turned quickly to see Kol was there and he held up a blood bag in one hand and nothing in the other.

"I come with gifts," he told her softly. "I wasn't sure of your favorite kind so I just got a random one." Throwing her the blood bag, she saw that it was A positive. Taking a bite into it, she drank the liquid greedily only to choke.

"This tastes like sour milk." She told him with a look of disgust on her face. He nodded and knew not to get her anything positive.

"How are you adjusting?" she cocked her head, surprised by his concern and nodded slowly.

"I'm…doing better…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure how one was supposed to feel once they turned-anger, happy, sad? She felt like she was a volatile mixture of all of them and they were nestled deeply into her heart.

"Usually," Kol said in an attempt to cheer her up. "They say 'oh Kol, you're just making this transition amazing'." She laughed.

"Sorry Kol-not saying that." He nodded with a smirk.

"You're saving that for Elijah. Got it." She nearly blushed. "Lighten up! It's okay!" Her face fell and she shook her head.

"It's not." She sat down on the bed and looked sadly at her hands. "Though this ring says that he's my mate-what if the ring's wrong? What if his mate is actually Katherine?" Just the thought hurt her heart but she pushed it down. There was no need for her to start crying. Seeing her dilemma, Kol moved so that he was sitting on the bed and in a move so uncharacteristic of Kol, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"That ring isn't wrong Elena," he promised. "If it were, then Katerina would be wearing it but she's not. You are."

"He still has feelings for her, doesn't he?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Those feelings died years ago," he admitted to her. "Once she ran, anything he felt for her was squashed and went down the drain."

"Then why is he avoiding me at the moment?"

"He's worried about your control." She snorted.

"He brings me bagged blood-only the negative kind which tastes so wonderful-but he's afraid to let me out of here or let me drink his blood." He held her close as her tears fell.

"He's still new to siring. The last times that he thought about doing that, the people he wanted to change fell to death. He's afraid that if he lets you out, you would go on a killing spree."

"I won't!" He nodded, knowing that she would kill herself if she hurt her friends. "I just…I just want to go out."

"Then I'll take you or better yet, I'll bring it to you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That night, Kol planned another pool party and Elena was dressed in the same little black dress but she had a two piece swimsuit on underneath the dress.

After the fabled exploits of the last Mikaelson pool party Damon had been determined to attend. This one seemed to be just as packed with nearly the same set-up as last time. He grabbed a beverage and attempted to blend in as he made his way through the party. He was trying to avoid his brother though as Stefan had warned him not to come near the Mikaelsons after he had finally released him.

Damon had never been one to take the safe route and he had words for one or all of them. His search for Elijah Mikaelson was side-tracked as he caught sight of her. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and she had been speaking with Bonnie but the witch had just left her side. The smile had faded from her face and the light had leeched from her eyes.

He had killed her. Elijah Mikaelson had killed her in every sense of the word.

Damon wove his way through the crowd and finally arrived before her. For a long moment he just stared at her deeply. Outwardly she appeared the same but her heartbeat…it wasn't the same. She tilted her head gently to one side as she realized that he was evaluating her.

"Damon…"

"Elena why didn't you come to me?" Damon asked with a tortured look in his blue eyes – all of his pain was clearly readable. "I would have found a way to save you…"

"Elijah and Kol tried," Elena said gently – needing him to be okay with this.

"The Mikaelsons don't give a damn about you Elena! They don't give a care about anyone. They can't even seem to care about each other!"

"I thought you always wanted me to turn Damon…at least now you won't have to worry about me dying!" Elena grew upset.

"Not like this Elena!"

"What - just because you didn't turn me?"

"Tell me you're happy Elena! Tell me right now that you're happy with this – that this is what you want! Tell me right now…" He looked at Elena working so hard to hold it together – something that he had felt so many times himself. He just wanted to reach out and take the pain away from her. He noticed that she hadn't answered him. He reached out and traced the side of her cheek.

"It's okay Elena…it's okay…come home with Stefan and I. We'll help you through this. It's not bad I promise."

Across the way Elijah stood next to Kol and it had been the sudden eruption of feelings within her that had drawn his attention. He had found her in the crowd and then recognized that she was talking to Damon. As Elijah tuned into the conversation his anger grew as he realized Damon was fighting her – he was berating her for something she'd had no choice over!

"Doesn't the arrogant young vampire know he shouldn't upset her? She's still so new…" Elijah worried.

"And you're doing a fantastic job of that all by yourself," Kol muttered but Elijah heard him and turned to look at his brother. "She needs you more than anyone right now and forgive me brother but what are you doing?"

"She doesn't need anything else interfering with what she's dealing with," Elijah sighed.

"Like her sire completely disregarding her when she needs him to show her how to live with herself?" Kol said and Elijah stared at his brother for a long moment wondering when Kol had become so philosophical.

Leaving Kol's side Elijah decided that his fear of putting his feelings for Elena out there would be secondary to helping her through this now – when she needed him. Damon didn't see Elijah approach but the Original was feeling anger over the young vampire who dared try and take her away from him. With powerful steps in their direction, he moved to stand in front of the two, turning to the Original persona that struck fear into others when he desired.

"Damon, might I suggest that you leave Elena alone."

"It seems that you're already doing a good job of that," Damon said haughtily. "I don't know much about being a sire – although apparently I've had more success than you. Even I know that it's the sire's responsibility to teach the new vampire how to adapt."

"If I still had my power right now I'd put him on his knees," Bonnie growled close to Kol's ear where he was still watching from a distance. The rest of the party-goers seemed completely oblivious.

"Don't worry love," Kol said gently. "Have faith in Elijah. In a thousand years he has never ceased to amaze me when time comes to rally."

Elijah's gaze flicked to Elena and he realized that she wasn't watching Damon. Her eyes were on him – she was seeking. She was calling to him and he had been running from it. He had been denying what he wanted because he didn't feel worthy – but the look in her eyes said she saw her salvation in his eyes. He wanted to be that for her. He wanted to be everything for her.

"That's going to change now," Elijah said gently. His arm wrapped around Elena's waist and her lips parted with surprise. He took the opportunity and pulled her to him as he kissed her deeply.

Everything in Elena felt like magic the minute she felt his lips on hers. Not caring about anything around them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. She moaned as she felt every molecule inside her coming alive. It was as though her very blood was surging to life within her – as though he could call to his blood coursing through her veins. Warmth spread through her body as though it was searching for a home. It seemed to find one deep within her finally.

The pain and confusion she had been drowning in the last few days seemed to lift as she felt his acceptance. When he had walked away from her she had felt rejected – discarded. This ring that had started it all had declared him her mate and she had felt unworthy in the worst way. Not only did he not want her for his mate he didn't even want her in his presence!

When he finally lifted his head she was trembling in his arms. Her whole world was focused on Elijah before her. That is, until Damon scoffed – glaring at Elijah.

"You think that will fix it?" Damon quirked a brow, "if that's the case I'll have a go at it."

"I think not," Elijah said and with a well-placed show of force he pushed Damon into the pool. "I'd recommend cooling off."

He turned his attention back to Elena then. Those beautiful chocolate eyes that had been so full of pain – pain he had attributed to turning – were now sparkling with feeling. She frowned a little in confusion as she looked at him.

"Elijah what did I do?" she asked gently.

"You put your faith in my abilities and I turned my back on you," he said. "That ends now Elena. I tried so hard not to want you but I can't anymore…"

The dance music subsided and the song _So Close_ began to play. While most of the dancers turned about in circles to the song Elijah turned Elena into a Viennese Waltz. Elena gasped as suddenly she felt her insides being flooded with emotions that weren't hers – hope, fear, a little sadness, confusion but overwhelmingly love. Elijah was in love with her!

"Do you understand Elena?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm beginning to." She smiled brightly at him.

"Well don't worry. I'm here now and I'm going to help you so that you can be the vampire that you want to be. I'm also going to show you how much I love you for being the soul that you are."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	14. Chapter 14

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 14**

"I can't find Elena," Elijah worried a couple of nights later. It was late in the evening and he had checked every room in the house coming up empty-handed.

"She's out by the pool," Rebekah said. Elijah nodded and walked out back. The night sky was full of stars. The lights in the pool were on as well as the landscape lights. There was steam rising off the pool water and amidst the foggy landscape she was standing in one of the shallow parts of the large pool.

For a moment he just watched her stand there. Then he walked over and knelt by the edge of the pool. She noticed him and swam delicately over to the edge before him.

"I was wondering where you were," he said.

"You found me," she smiled and he smiled back. "Why don't you join me?"

"Let me go change."

"I hear it wouldn't be the first time you went in all dressed," Elena grinned.

"You weren't swimming."

"I just remember the water felt so good…" Elena was leaned against the edge. "Just stick your feet in…" The pleading look in her eyes would be his undoing. Removing his shoes and socks he pulled up his pants legs, settled on the edge of the pool and dangled his lower legs in. She smiled as she held onto them and he raised and lowered them moving her in the water.

The next time he lifted her she propped her elbows on his knees getting his pants wet. He looked at the water marks she was leaving. By that time she had his tie pulled loose and his eyes held with hers as she slipped the scrap of silk around his neck tossing it back onto the pool surround near his shoes and socks. He looked at her questioningly. Her gaze never left his as she looped her arms around his neck and leaned backwards for all she was worth pulling him into the pool with her.

When he got his footing his shirt and pants were soaked. Elena stood before him her hair in a chocolate waterfall down her back. She had on a bright yellow bikini. For a long, charged moment they just stared at one another. She closed the distance between them and he stood perfectly still as her hands reached forth and splayed on his chest through the translucent shirt.

"I own quite a few swimsuits," he said. She didn't remark. Instead her hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once she had it open her hands slid up his sculpted chest to his shoulders where the pushed the shirt off. His arms closed around her in the process and his mouth came down hungrily on hers. It took her by surprise and as her lips parted his tongue slipped inside and she closed her eyes as the electricity of his kiss flooded her again. After a moment she remembered what she had been doing and she pulled his shirt free the rest of the way.

He tossed it out of the way and then watched her as she looked him over. He watched the bevy of emotions flittering through her eyes. Finally she reached out with one hand and laid it over his heart. Her eyes flicked up to his.

"Do you hear that Elena?" he asked his voice husky. "It beats for you now. Each beat is a constant reminder of my feelings for you." She heard the words but she still couldn't wrap her mind around them. How was it possible that Elijah Mikaelson – thousand year old vampire – loved her? This was the second time in a week he had made such a profession but she was still having a hard time believing it.

"Is it the rings?" she finally asked. He looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Are the rings making us feel this way?"

"Do you feel differently about anyone else?" he asked.

"No…" her other relationships seemed to be exactly the same despite her altered status. She had expected her whole world to be turned upside down but the reality was that everything was just stronger; more potent.

"When you turn everything that you felt, every emotion that you had just becomes so much stronger," Elijah explained. Anything else he would have said was cut off as she rose up and her lips gently pressed to his. His arms came around her and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and as they kissed he slipped behind the pool's waterfall – behind a liquid curtain of privacy. They kissed for minutes at a time since oxygen was no longer such a commodity. His hands wove their way into her silky tresses and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Finally as they were both panting for unnecessary breath Elijah traced a finger gently down the column of her neck.

"Do not doubt the way I feel about you Elena. I want you…I want forever with you," he said.

"You have forever with me," Elena said as she looked at his ring on her finger against his chest.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Damon was snarling mad as he marched his way inside Elena's house where he found Jeremy eating some cereal while Alaric was busy making the coffee.

"Ric," Damon said and the startled man jumped a foot into the air. "I need to talk to Jeremy alone." Ric wanted to voice an objection when his phone went off and as he looked at it, he let out a tired groan.

"Yeah-just make it quick, okay? I still need to take him to school after all." Ric said as he walked into the living room to talk to whoever called him. Damon turned to look at Jeremy who had a spoon halfway to his mouth. The teenage vampire hunter looked at him with his head cocked the same way Elena-

"It's Elena." He managed to get out before the snarling began. "She's made a deal with the Originals and apparently, she has to live with them."

"What kind of deal?" he asked nervously as he set the spoon in the bowl. "Did they compel her?" Damon wanted to play on his fear of that happening but had a better sense of decency and kept up this lie.

"Oh no-she wasn't compelled," he answered and it was the first honest thing he said after 'it's Elena' to get Jeremy to listen to him. "Seems that she has some…unwanted feelings for _Elijah_ and she decided to deal with him and Kol about your protection."

"My protection?" Jeremy's voice was softer as he was trying to run through scenarios in which both Elijah and Kol could kill him and not one could pop up.

"Your protection from anyone who thinks you have ties to the Originals." He lied.

"She didn't need to." He said instantly. "I could have staked them or-"

"She said that she'd live with them until this whole Esther mess is dealt with as long as they protect you." Damon was again, snarling mad. Jeremy groaned, partially believing his story and agreed before Damon flashed out of the house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

As entrances go bursting through the front doors of the Mikaelson mansion was definitely attention getting. Jeremy just made the entry hall when Elijah and Kol appeared.

"What the hell mate? Forget how to use the bell?" Kol asked a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy demanded.

"What was – Jeremy what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked and she had to remember to hurry down the stairs at a human pace.

"I've come for Elena. You had no right to force her into that kind of deal! I am perfectly capable of taking care of any vampire that gets in my way!" Elijah was frowning. This didn't make sense. Kol had gone straight for defense.

"You think because you've been training with Alaric Saltzman that you can take on a vampire on your own?" Kol challenged. He was behind Jeremy in an instant. When Jeremy spun around Kol grabbed him by the shoulders. "I could have killed you twice now – granted I am a master."

"Kol knock it off. Jeremy what's this about a deal?" Bonnie asked.

"They didn't tell you? They're forcing Elena to live here and holding my safety over her head."

"We're not doing anything of the sort!" Kol protested. Bonnie shook her head in agreement.

"Jeremy I don't currently have a deal with your sister," Elijah replied evenly.

"You're not exploiting her feelings for you by making her stay here so that you'll protect me from Esther?"

"I already seek to protect you anyhow Jeremy," Elijah replied. "Elena owes me nothing for that. Who told you this?"

"Damon," Bonnie hypothesized. Jeremy's expression confirmed it. A moment later the brunette at the center of all the fuss appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Jeremy," she smiled and came down the stairs. Elijah and Kol watched but didn't make a move to interfere as Elena very quickly hugged her brother and then stepped back a good distance.

"Come home Elena. I can protect myself and I can protect you." Elena frowned in confusion.

"Jeremy I don't think coming home right now is necessarily a good idea."

"You compelled her!" Jeremy turned his anger towards Elijah. "I shouldn't be surprised. That's what you originals are good at – you find a weakness like my sister's tender heart and you exploit it to get what you want!"

"Jeremy!" Elena beat Elijah to anything he might have said. "Where is all of this coming from? Who even told you I was here?"

"Damon came to see me because he wanted me to know what you had done thinking you needed to protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"He told me about the deal you made where Elijah and Kol promised not to let Esther or any of their siblings harm me if you would live here with them," Jeremy said. He stopped as he saw silent tears falling down his sister's cheeks.

"Jeremy the only person in this room that you need protection from is me. Remember when we thought I had the flu after the pool party? Well I came in contact with a spelled ring and once it was on my finger it could not be removed. It was what was making me sick Jeremy. It was designed to be worn by an original's mate. Elijah turned me Jeremy because I asked him to. Damon lied to you because he can't accept my decisions. I hope that you can because as much as I won't let them hurt you I won't let you hurt them either." Jeremy had been slowly advancing on Elena as she spoke and now before she could protest he enveloped her in a fierce hug. She hugged him back hesitantly.

"You're okay?" Elena asked hopefully.

"I'm just thankful you're still here," Jeremy smiled. "I'll have to work on the rest." Elena nodded.

"Bonnie are you here with Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually I live here now too," Bonnie smiled.

"Don't tell me you're -"

"Not yet," Kol teased jumping in and lying before Bonnie was put on the spot. "Right now she just likes my company. I haven't convinced her to say yes to my other attributes yet." He wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

"Anymore of _that_ I don't know about?" Jeremy motioned to Kol and Bonnie.

"The only part Damon got right and the reason he is so upset is because I don't want to come between him and Stefan anymore. Katherine tore them apart and I won't do the same. I owe it to myself to see where my feelings truly lie." As she said this her gaze met Elijah's and no one else in the room existed.

"Jeremy if you can't beat us you might as well join us – switch teams mate," Kol suggested with a grin.

"Maybe as a back-up plan," Jeremy shrugged with an easy smile.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	15. Chapter 15

**((A/N: A little bit of Klaroline for you patient fans. Also I can't stop laughing at Kol's movie reference! Enjoy!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 15**

It was a day after she transitioned and Elena was going to school as a vampire. She had a little 'snack bag' as Kol called it already prepared for her filled with her favorite bite sized candies and other nutritious snacks.

"Who made this for me again?" she asked as she popped a blackberry into her mouth and enjoyed the taste exploding on her tongue. Kol looked at it and smirked.

"I'll bet Elijah did," He told her as he knew that his brother would likely fill it up with her preferred snacks. Caroline, who was a right beside him, shook her head.

"No-it would have been Jeremy who did it." Bonnie stared at the two vampires who were arguing about who made Elena's 'snack bag' when she saw Elena pull out her phone sneakily and send a text to Jeremy and Elijah. When it dinged, she read it and smirked at them.

"You're both wrong." Elena smiled widely. "Stefan made it." The vampire of the hour walked over to her and smiled brightly at her. He had his strut on today with sunshades and leather jacket to go with the tee and jeans.

"I hope you don't mind-" he started when she hugged him and he squeezed her back.

"Thanks." She smiled widely and he knew that it was all due to Elijah's influence on her. "Elijah had me drink a few blood bags to squish the desire to slaughter my classmates." She added in a whisper.

Bonnie gave Kol a subtle glare. Why didn't he do that for her? He saw her glare and shrugged.

"Knowing my blood, love, you would have gotten blood rage and this school would have looked like a scene from 'Carrie'," Kol whispered so only she could hear.

"Well," Caroline dragged Elena into class with Stefan following behind them. "Alaric's class is first so you can't be late!"

Elena nodded but she didn't last that long in class though she beat Bonnie's record-she was in there for fifteen minutes when the bloodlust began growing out of control after Matt had gotten a paper cut.

The vampires who were in the class with her didn't know how to control her that well-the only way they knew how would be for someone to take her far away from a bleeding Matt and to heal him-but the miracle of Caroline Forbes walking in caused most of them to stare at her as she looked at Elena curiously.

"Some of your birth family wants to see you," with a knowing little smirk. Nothing got past Caroline Forbes when there was romance involved. Her 'relative' turned out to be Elijah in his BMW. Making sure that she was okay, he sped away and they didn't return until lunchtime.

When it was time for her third class after lunch, Kol and Bonnie were on either side of her while Stefan sat behind her and Caroline was sitting directly in front of her. The lecture on molecules was beginning and for some reason, her mind drifted off to that kiss between her and Elijah while they were at the second pool party.

"Elena," Kol hissed so only the vampires could hear. "Pay attention." She tried but every sound and scent kept distracting her. By the time they finally finished school Elena had exhausted her control. She was so worried about hurting anyone that she was holding herself back from her normal life.

Who Elena needed now, more than ever, was Elijah and she knew where to find him.

In his study at the house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kol hurried home as quickly as he could. He knew Bonnie had just used illness as an excuse to get Elena home but he missed her. These past two weeks he had gotten used to spending most of each day with her. This pretending to date her was beginning to become inconvenient when he really wanted to be with her.

As soon as he got home he noticed the doors to the study were closed. That was a clear signal that Elijah did not want to be disturbed. Most likely he had Elena with him. Kol made his way upstairs to his suite and found Bonnie already sprawled on his bed propped up against his numerous pillows.

"I missed you," he smiled.

"I'm going to need the homework. We're only a week and a half from graduation. I do NOT want to fail now!" Bonnie worried. He sat on the other side of the bed and Bonnie smiled at him and pushed the button on his tablet that controlled the sound system in his room. _Vampire Heart_ by Tom McRae began to play and Kol was instantly intrigued.

A moment later he was completely shocked as Bonnie kissed him. He was frozen for only a moment before he began to respond. His hand came into her hair to deepen the kiss. Her hand slipped under his shirt and explored the contours of his chest. A moment later his confusion got the better of him and he pulled back. She was shocked to see insecurity in his features.

"Bonnie why are you doing this? There's no one nearby. Everyone is gone except Elijah and Elena who are tied up downstairs."

"Which is the perfect time to make out with one's boyfriend – although I don't think that term works when you compare it with what we really are to one another," Bonnie said. He continued to stare at her, "mates, true loves – isn't that like practically married? This pretending isn't working for me anymore…" She saw his hurt and she reached up to cup his cheek.

"It isn't working because my feelings are real Kol. I can't pretend to be in love with you when I am already falling hard." He trembled beneath her touch and released a low moan of satisfaction. A smile bloomed on his face and a moment later he had rolled them over so she was on her back against the pillows and he was kissing her.

"I love you my little witch – more every day," he smiled as she lay against his chest a while later. They had been making out for over an hour. He knew she wasn't ready for it to go any further than that and she was far too precious for him to ever hurt her by pushing her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Caroline and Klaus were just sitting out in the rose garden. He was wearing a Henley shirt and jeans while she was in a blue sundress with white aviator sunglasses over her eyes. He laid the blanket over the grass and as they sat on it, he smiled and watched her smell the white roses.

"What is your favorite movie of all time?" she asked and he thought for a moment, trying to remember the names of all the films that he'd seen when a smirk appeared over his lips.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He said seriously. She nodded and smiled.

"Don't laugh but-anything by Disney." She was looking anywhere but at his face. "I can't help it! I've loved them since before I could remember!" She sighed happily.

"Mine would have to be the first version of Fright Night love." He saw her raised eyebrow and smirked. "I thought it was hilarious-Jerry the vampire? At least no one makes fun of me and my siblings for having such mundane names."

"Your names are all weird and your parents hated you all." Klaus scoffed.

"I ought to punish you for that! People have died for less!" He teased with a wolfish grin. "Actually Elijah says our names suit us. Kol means dark, Niklaus is the patron saint of wolves and Elijah means 'Jehovah is God'. In the bible Elijah was the great prophet of Israel and was said not to have died but that he went to heaven by a great chariot of fire."

Caroline smirked at him. "Really? You listen to him?" she was fake shocked at him.

His playful glare was at full force. "Yes I listen to him; when he says something I want to hear."

They didn't notice that they were being spied on by Tyler Lockwood. The first successful Hybrid of Klaus' bloodline and Caroline's ex boyfriend who wanted her back.

As soon as his eyes spotted them, talking and laughing, he was filled with immeasurable rage against him and was willing to slaughter them all.

He ran but he didn't get that far when he felt someone pull him towards them and as he turned, he saw the Original Witch and the Originals' mother herself.

"I have a proposition for you Tyler." Esther said with such saccharine sweetness that it made his hair stand on edge.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	16. Chapter 16

**((A/N: This chapter was a blast to write. I hope it's not too confusing...Please enjoy! Love it? Hate it? Let us know!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 16**

Tyler and Esther were sitting in a small diner over in the next town where the two clubs Elena, Caroline and Bonnie went to were located. His eyes were still dark and narrowed at her while she drank her herbal tea. His burger, fries and beer were half gone.

"This deal you want to make with me? What is it?" he asked her his impatience growing. She had asked him to join her and said it would be to his advantage. Curiosity had gotten the better of him so he had shown up but she was dragging this out and he was not in the mood for games. She raised an eyebrow at him as she took a sip of her tea.

"Quite simple."She smiled wickedly at him. "I spell you to be a hunter like my dearly departed Mikael-a Hybrid who's indestructible-and you can kill all my children, _especially Niklaus_ without dying."

He nodded. He'd do anything to get rid of Klaus and as he's dating-or, as _Caroline_ referred to it 'courting' her-just so he can have her back.

"You've got a deal, anything to be rid of Klaus."

Rebekah and Stefan were smiling as they walked around the Salvatore property, trying to find a perfect spot for an after prom dance party the following weekend where only the vampires, witches and Hybrid would be allowed to go.

"Are you sure that this spot would be good?" Rebekah asked they were a short distance into the wooded backyard. He nodded.

"I think it's perfect. Caroline had mentioned something about stringing clear lights and lanterns plus it's still close enough that we can run extension cords for the sound system."

"Yeah well I'm going to help with the design to make sure it's completely fabulous," Rebekah interjected.

"Well then I know it will be perfect. Speaking of prom, I was hoping that you might do me the honor of accompanying me," Stefan asked.

She smiled and kissed him by way of accepting his invitation. They had just parted when Tyler stumbled upon them from the woods. He seemed to be in bad shape. Suddenly he collapsed completely.

Stefan may have disliked Tyler but that didn't mean that he wanted him to die so he went over to him and was shaking him awake only to feel Tyler's poisonous teeth go into his forearm. He cried out in pain and Rebekah sprang into the fray. As Stefan fell over, he saw Tyler plunge a makeshift wooden stake into her chest.

They both fell down to the ground.

Elena was sitting outside, smiling as she smelled the roses in the Mikaelson's garden when she sensed Caroline was near her and as she turned, she saw the blonde glaring at someone. Standing up, Elena got a good look at the figure and hissed angrily.

Tyler was there! Why couldn't he just leave Caroline alone! As he came closer Elena noticed something was amiss. His eyes were golden and he had vampire blood coating his mouth.

It wasn't just any vampire's blood either-it was Stefan's. After a week of practicing identifying vampire's by smell Elena knew it was Stefan's blood. Her anger instantly rose.

"What did you do?" Elena managed to get out angrily before Elijah intervened by holding her in his arms. "What did you do Tyler?"

"I bit him Elena. I took a hunk out of your stupid Salvatore! Oh and then I put a stake in blondie original."

"What did Stefan ever do to you?"

"He was the main reason-besides you-that Klaus came to town." Tyler replied nonchalantly. "So you see doppelganger it really is your fault. You did this to them!" Caroline snarled and began to shout at him.

"IT WASN'T ALL ELENA'S FAULT! SHE DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN A DOPPELGANGER OF KATHERINE! IT WAS FATE'S IDEA TO DO IT!"

"This is how I know that you'll always be a vampire bitch Caroline," he said sadly as he looked at her. "You can't seem to comprehend that your species is worthless compared to werewolves."

"You're a hybrid," Elena snapped. Her rage was surfacing, "you can't even call yourself a werewolf." Those words would have sealed her fate but as Tyler launched at her, Elijah moved into his path reaching in to rip his heart out but as he did so Tyler bit him.

"No!" Elena cried in horror as she looked at Elijah. He had dropped to his knees as the poison from the bite entered his body. Elena and Caroline helped get him into the house.

 _He was blinded by a brilliant white light and then double doors with art deco glass were flung open before him. He strode into the entry and the followed the crowd through to the ballroom with its glitering golden chandeliers. Tables boasted ornate arrangements overstuffed with white carnations and large ostrich plumes shooting up from the center. Glass beads, crystals and pearls dripped haphazardly from each arrangement and down the tiers of silver and glass that held the food which seemed to be endless._

 _Stefan took a meat pasty and mingled through the crowd in search of his hosts. A small jazz band was providing the lively music of the 1920s amidst the sea of chatter and laughter. He followed a group of people through another set of double doors onto a covered verandah. Before him was the stuff of legends. There were throngs of people inside and outside talking, dancing even standing in the fountain and everyone with a drink in their hands._

 _"How do you like my house?" the man in the white suit asked with a grin as he threw his arm about Stefan. "I told you if you came that you'd have a good time."_

 _"I think you may be right Klaus," Stefan grinned as the two men surveyed the scene before them._

Elena was sitting beside Elijah on his bed, caressing his forehead with a wet cloth that she dipped into the bowl of water on the dresser. He had slipped into some kind of delirious fever shortly after they had gotten him on his bed. After a while he began to hallucinate.

 _"You look so beautiful in that dress…why must you waste your time with them?" his mumbling was growing louder. He didn't like that the two men-the brothers Salvatore-were busy fighting for her hand._

 _Her lovely dress was the same shade of blue he would always see Niklaus or Rebekah wear and her hair still held the same flowers that he always associated Elena with-beautiful lavender and sweet baby's breath._

 _"I am glad that you're no longer tied to the brothers…they would have ruined you."_

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. It would be the last one that she gave him if Klaus didn't get here.

"I love you Elijah Mikaelson." She whispered as he let out a low groan.

"Jeg elsker deg Elena Mikaelson. Alltid og evig, mitt hjerte." ( **Norwegian for I love you my Elena Mikaelson. Always and forever, my heart)**

Though she didn't understand the language, her heart fluttered and she kept dabbing the sweat off his forehead. It was the sudden realization that he was going through his memories of them interacting with one another and these were his thoughts, she understood who he was talking about now.

Those were the words that he wanted to say to her.

 _Sometimes people come to us as a means to help find our true loves_

 _Stefan and Damon came to me just like Katherine…they found a way for me to find Elijah…_ she smiled through her tears.

It wasn't the ring that dictated whether or not that she loved Elijah-it was never the ring.

It was only a means to find her.

Rebekah woke up, breathing heavily and groaning as she pulled out the stake. She looked over to see Stefan still motionless on the ground. As she reached him she realized the bite was already taking its toll. Stefan was barely hanging on. She needed to get him to Nik as fast as she could otherwise he would die.

"How are you finding it so far?" Klaus asked as he polished off yet another bottle of champagne and added it to the montage of bottles already littering a side table. It had been several hours now and the party showed no signs of slowing. People seemed to come and go, the jazz band had been replaced by another and the wait staff continued with never-ending food but just as a lull might come new energy would arrive and the momentum of partying into oblivion would carry the masses off again.

Stefan was seated in a sort of VIP room with Klaus and Elijah was seated next to his brother in his tuxedo. The doors opened an a moment later a blonde with short, curly hair and a brunette with her hair in an elaborate updo studded with pearls entered. The brunette had on a short, white silk gown covered in crystal beads and pearls and off-set by her tall, white cashmere socks and black round-toe heels. The blonde had on a black, sleeveless silk gown with fringe at the bottom of the hem that just made her knees. She had a strand of pearls about her neck that was loosely knotted at roughly the height of her naval and still managed to dangle just above the bottom hem of her dress. Her sparkling headband boasted black and white feathers.

Elijah's disposition improved immediately as the ladies entered the room. He stood and wrapped his arm around the waist of the brunette.

"Mr. Salvatore please allow me the great pleasure of introducing you to my wife, Elena," Elijah announced and Elena smiled at the new guest. Meanwhile Klaus pulled the blonde onto his lap while she giggled.

"Darling I'd like you to meet Mr. Salvatore who has become a fast friend of ours. Mr. Salvatore my ravishing fiancée Caroline," Klaus introduced and Caroline extended her hand. Stefan took it and admired the very large square cut diamond engagement ring before he kissed her knuckles.

"Are you ladies having a good time?" Klaus asked.

"I want them to play something by Jolson," Caroline whined and Elena nodded her agreement. Klaus got up and let the ladies lead him from the room.

"Anything to keep the ladies happy," Elijah said punctuating the thought with a sip of his champagne. The doors opened and Stefan smiled as he admired the vision that entered. She had a delicate white gown on with beads and pearls. Her curly, carefully pinned blonde locks were framed by an extravagant diamond headband.

"Mr Salvatore please allow me to introduce," Elijah began but Stefan cut him off his eyes never leaving the blonde vision.

"Rebekah," Stefan said her name like a whispered promise.

When Rebekah reached her house, she saw Caroline looking like a mess with her eyes stained with tears and her hair was out of the bun she had at the nape of her neck. Looking up the stairs, she saw that Elena was worse. Rebekah's eyes were rimmed red and tear tracks covered her cheeks while her hair looked like a rat's nest.

"It's Stefan. He's been bitten by Tyler." Rebekah got out in a harsh breath. The bowl of water in Elena's hands fell on the floor as water splashed her clothes.

"Oh God!" She cried, "Elijah's been bitten as well!" Elena was borderline hysterical when Rebekah, realized that the girls believed that the Originals could die. She flashed over to Elena and hugged her.

"Werewolf and Hybrid bites aren't fatal for Originals." She whispered to her. "They weaken us and give us hallucinations but they don't kill us." The hope that nearly died in Elena came back and as she grabbed the bowl, she flashed into the kitchen. Filling up the bowl, she was smiling as she realized that her Elijah will live.

After Caroline helped Rebekah take Stefan into one of the guest rooms to leave him in Rebekah's care, she called Klaus to tell him the news.

 _"Caroline love – what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you this afternoon?"_

"Elijah and Stefan both got bitten by Tyler and Tyler died."

 _"I'll be home shortly." Klaus' tone changed._

"I love a good champagne sunrise don't you?" Kol Mikaelson said looking fresh and dapper in his tuxedo despite the relatively early hour. He held aloft his drink – a mixture of blood, champagne and orange juice. Stefan raised his corresponding glass with a smile and they shared a drink. The jazz band had not returned yet and instead of the menu for last night's feast breakfast items were now available in the dining room. Couches and other furnishings in nearly every room were littered with people that hadn't even been able to comprehend how to make it home last night.

Rebekah stepped out to join them – drink in hand. Stefan raised a brow as she settled sideways into the chair he was already occupying her legs draped over the arm.

"Rebekah there are other chairs in the room," Kol pointed out.

"I happen to like this one," she replied smiling at Stefan.

"I don't mind," Stefan smiled.

"Your funeral if Klaus decides to take offense," Kol shrugged. A caramel skinned beauty was walking towards them down the verandah in a gold and white gown with a feather boa. Kol smiled and stood as she approached. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with abandon.

"If you don't approve I wouldn't say so," Rebekah whispered against Stefan's ear. "My brother met her at The Cotton Club two weeks ago and he's very taken with her."

"She is a beautiful woman," Stefan shrugged, "who would not be taken with her if dark hair was your type. I prefer blondes especially ones I met in Chicago." In reward Rebekah leaned in and kissed Stefan as Kol was kissing Bonnie.

Klaus ran as fast as he could, not wanting his family to suffer any longer and as he entered the mansion, he went straight up to Elijah's room. Elena was hovering anxiously with Elijah though she was no longer fearful once Rebekah had explained that bites weren't fatal for originals. Going over to stand over his brother, Klaus bit into his wrist and poured the blood into the glass that was beside his brother on the nightstand.

Watching his wrist heal, he grabbed the glass and placed it up to Elijah's lips, coaxing his brother to drink the liquid. He smiled as it went down his throat, making his brother look close to normal. Elena smiled with relief and then turned that bright smile to Klaus.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You know it wasn't entirely necessary."

"Thank you even more," Elena smiled and she reached out for a moment and gripped Klaus' hand. Klaus was rarely the recipient of true gratitude and it took him a little by surprise.

"You're welcome, Elena," he replied simply before he left her with his brother. He was beginning to see why Elijah was so taken with her.

 _One down, one to go_ the Original Hybrid thought as he flashed into Rebekah's room where Stefan lay on the bed, sweat beading off him and Damon sitting beside him looking worse than usual. Rebekah had been outside in the hall likely because she couldn't stand Damon's presence.

"Damon." Klaus growled out and Damon sneered at him. It didn't matter what sides they were all on, Damon hated all the Originals-especially Elijah.

"It seems the roles are reversed this time. What would you be willing to do in exchange for your brother's life?" He asked the elder Salvatore as he slit his wrist and poured the blood into another glass.

"Let him die and I will end you," Damon growled.

"Stefan was far more concerned for your welfare," Klaus replied sincerely but then he had always liked Stefan better. He could continue making Damon suffer but his sister was pacing nervously in the hall and Rebekah would be inconsolable if he didn't heal Stefan. There would be such a long list of people complaining that he would never hear the end of it.

Damon ignored him and took the glass from Klaus. He put it to his brother's lips and begged him to drink it.

"Brother…how can I give you an eternity of misery if you're not here? Please… _please_ brother, come back."

Klaus shook his head. He was glad that he had a somewhat healthy respect for his siblings…well, he does still need to work on his dagger threats but otherwise, he and his siblings have a pretty good relationship with one another at least they have been lately. It had all started about the time Kol had begun seeing the Bennett witch.

Elena was sitting on the couch, thankful for what had so far been a relatively quiet day. She was grateful after yesterday's attack by Tyler. Damon had quite literally thrown daggers at Rebekah over what had happened with Stefan and the whole house had been in an uproar. Today was quieter but Elena wasn't really sure the quiet was better.

Now, as she looked up at the time, she saw Rebekah strutting in.

"Here," She said as she threw her a bloodbag that said 'A-'. Removing the cap and drinking it down, Elena smiled as the blood coated her itchy throat.

"Thank you Rebekah." Elena whispered. "And…and I'm sorry for daggering you." Rebekah paused for a moment at the out-of-place comment. Then she merely nodded.

"Don't thank me," She warned haughtily. "Just because I gave you the blood doesn't mean that we're friends, I did it for Elijah."

"Still…thanks."

Rebekah didn't say anything but she murmured, "are you okay with me and Stefan?" Elena realized that it was more than a casual question.

"I'd prefer him with you over Katherine any day." Elena replied easily and Rebekah smiled. Maybe she would be able to tolerate Elena after all.

 **((A/N: "Jeg elsker deg Elena Mikaelson. Alltid og evig, mitt hjerte." = I love you my Elena Mikaelson. Always and forever, my heart)**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	17. Chapter 17

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 17**

Caroline joined Bonnie and Elena at the breakfast bar in the Mikaelson mansion. Since two of the three of them were living there now Caroline spent more time at the mansion than practically anywhere else. Presently the three of them were enjoying coffee and the odd moment when Kol and Elijah weren't stealing them away.

"Wow I can't believe Elijah is actually making a move on you," Caroline grinned at Elena.

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself," Elena smiled. "I mean he's an original. It's like vampire royalty practically and when he first came here I was terrified of him. I let Stefan and Damon talk me into letting some bad things happen just because of my fear..."

"He's different with you though," Bonnie said laying a reassuring hand on Elena's arm. "to him you're like a raindrop on a rose petal. So beautiful and delicate he barely dares to disturb you himself but at the same time he would kill anyone who sought to bring you harm or pain."

"Listen to you all philosophical," Elena teased. "How about you and Kol? I mean when I first met Kol Mikaelson bells, whistles and warning lights went off and I don't mean the good kind. Dark and dangerous is practically synonymous with Kol."

"What are you saying Elena?" Bonnie looked pointedly at one of her two best friends.

"She's saying she was completely freaking out when we saw him hanging around you," Caroline giggled. "I thought you should give him a chance. After all if anyone could tame him it was our witch extraordinaire." Elena looked pointedly at Caroline.

"Okay Elena thought you should give him a chance and I was freaking out," Caroline amended.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled. "He's...he's so different now. Now...I want to be with him all the time. I miss him when he's away and I always wonder what he's going to say or do next. He surprises me, comforts me, encourages me and proves to me each day that I'm so important in his world." Caroline took a long drink of her coffee. She didn't want a whole mouthful of scalding coffee but she was hiding behind her mug.

"Caroline?" Elena questioned.

"What's wrong Caroline?"

"This is so hard! It's just so frustrating!" Caroline fussed. She motioned to Elena, "you're in love with the noble original - quiet, reserved and yet so passionately in love with you. No one really has any grounds to protest that." Then she motioned to Bonnie, "you fell for the one everyone thought was psychotic but he's charmed his way into everyone's hearts. Elena thinks of him as a brother now and I guess since she's basically married to Elijah she may as well! Even Stefan seems to have revised his opinion of both of them!" She took a long, deep breath to compose herself.

"I...I'm...I'm...in...love...with...Klaus," the words came out slowly but packed with feeling. "Somewhere between him trying to sacrifice everyone and inviting everyone into his home I...fell for him. I find him fascinating. I know everyone else sees a monster but God help me when I look at him I see someone who has everything his brothers have! He can be noble like Elijah and charming like Kol. He's playful and talented and fiercely passionate about what he believes in!" The tears were running down her cheeks by this point.

"But how can I be with him when I know that my friends don't want him in my life - in their lives?" She covered her mouth with her hand and the tears became outright sobs.

"Oh Caroline," Elena and Bonnie quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Okay I'll admit in the beginning I thought you were crazy," Elena confided, "I mean after all that Klaus had put all of us through but I understand that we don't always choose who we fall in love with. Boy do I understand. I mean I was SO in love with Stefan and then Klaus took him away from me and then Damon had me going around in circles. I finally got Stefan back and my head is telling me 'yes this is what you wanted. This is how it is supposed to be.' – but my heart was telling me something different…" Elena left off as she thought about Elijah and how much she loved him and how much it would hurt if she found out that he didn't really love her back.

"I know a little about that myself," Bonnie smiled. "We don't chose who we fall in love with…but that's half the fun. You make a few mistakes along the way. You get hurt but you get stronger and smarter. Then when you're not looking someone comes into your life and blindsides you. They drive you crazy, they take your breath away and they make you smile inside and out just by looking at you. So if that's what Klaus makes you feel then go for it Caroline and remember that no matter what we are always behind you and we will always support you because we're your best friends – always and forever."

Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had been in the study trying to mind their own business but as soon as Caroline blurted out her feelings for Klaus all bets were off. They listened as the blond baby vampire detailed all the traits that were most often overlooked in their brother.

Elena encouraged Caroline first citing her own crazy relationship story with both brothers Salvatore before she found her way to Elijah. As Bonnie began to speak the look of surprise on Kol's face brought a smile to Elijah's. He had been wondering for some time about the seriousness of this relationship from both parties. Bonnie's speech and his brother's reaction put it all to rest.

… _when you're not looking someone comes into your life and blindsides you. They drive you crazy, they take your breath away and they make you smile inside and out just by looking at you…_

Bonnie Bennett was in love with his brother. After a thousand years of experiencing human behavior Elijah knew true love when he saw it or in this case heard it. Kol had a look of genuine elation on his face and Elijah was truly thankful that something wonderful had come into his brother's life. Kol deserved to be happy and it was Bonnie's presence that seemed to be turning him around.

His brother Klaus deserved the same happiness and Caroline's feelings for him appeared to be genuine and sincere but they had played this game of theirs so long Elijah wondered if they could get off the merry-go-round of resistance. A while later as Caroline passed by his study he called her in. She entered and then stood expectantly. He motioned for her to have a seat and poured her a cup of tea.

"Caroline you must forgive me but I could not help overhearing your conversation earlier in the kitchen," Elijah began and instead of sporting with his intelligence Caroline went ahead and blushed.

"And you're going to tell me I should stay away from him."

"Actually I was going to say that you should not let anyone or anything stand in your way – especially you. When my brother first took an interest in you I was worried. However I have seen a change in him and I have come to the conclusion that you, Caroline Forbes, you're his humanity and I would love to see more of it coming out."

Elena smiled as she danced in the kitchen to some jazz music while Elijah watched with a fond smile on his face. It has been three weeks since their first dinner date and every few days, they return to her house so she can cook for him. It seemed to be helping keep things normal and upbeat for Elena. When they were having these dinner dates she was relaxed and competent - she seemed like her old self. It seemed to be slowly helping her bridge the gap between her old life and her new one.

Today, she was preparing stuffed shells that were filled with artichoke hearts and spinach covered in a pesto sauce. He had dutifully brought a bottle of wine and set the table. Now he was waiting while she bandied about putting the finishing touches on the meal.

It was strange that someone rang her doorbell as the house was supposed to be empty with Elena living at the mansion mostly while Jeremy and Alaric were out of town for the weekend. Elijah, wondering who it was, went to answer the door. He was more than a l ittle surprised to see both Finn and Sage standing behind the door with Rebekah in the background. Obviously they had not left the house without a minder so he had to give them a little credit for following the rules.

"What are you both doing here?" He asked coldly, ready to attack them in Elena's defense.

"We were told that you seem to spend your time here and we were hoping for a nice human dinner ," Finn replied. About that time Elena came into the hallway.

"Oh we have guests," she smiled.

"Elena do not invite them in," Elijah warned. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. It took him a moment to remember that there was no longer a threshold on the house.

"Nonsense and besides if they wanted to kill me they have ample opportunity at the mansion," Elena spoke to Elijah. Then she turned her attention to Finn and Sage, "won't you please come in. I hope I made enough."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Finn smiled as the newcomers walked past Elijah.

"I like your dress," Elena smiled at Sage's emerald wrap dress.

"Thank you," Sage smiled. Elijah set two more places at the table while he tried to imagine what had precipitated tonight's events.

Sage took a tentative bite of her shell, nervous about how it would taste. She had heard from Damon how horrible of a cook Elena was but she was surprised at how good it was.

"Did Elijah make this ?" Finn asked. He knew that his brother was somewhat of a master in the kitchen. Elena laughed.

"He only made the sauce but the rest was all me." Elena laughed lightly, "I see the rumor is still circulating." Elena looked to Elijah.

"Good press is harder to spread," Elijah grinned.

"With cooking it is something that you need to sample for yourself," Finn smiled.

"So have the two of you been catching up?" Elena asked Finn and Sage. She looked embarrassed when she realized how that could be construed.

"Well Sage has introduced me to tablets and cell phones. I am working on texting. Mostly though we've been talking," Finn said. He looked to his brother, "apparently though the best meals in town are to be had here."

"You should cook at the mansion," Sage suggested.

"Thanks, but right now it's kind of been...well our thing..." Elena smiled.

"We interrupted your date night," Sage just realized, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm glad you came. This is nice."

"This has been very pleasant indeed," Elijah smiled. All in all, Elijah believed that was the best dinner he ever had and with not just his Lovely Elena but with Finn and Sage. Once the dishes were loaded Elena made sure everything in the house was turned off.

"How about we walk home?" Elena suggested.

"That could be nice," Sage smiled. The two couples walked slowly back to the mansion talking and laughing - the men with their arms around their true mates.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	18. Chapter 18

**((A/N: Tissue warning! Possible happy tears may be shed! I know I did! Love it? Hate it? Let us know what you think! We love reviews))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 18**

"I can't believe this is it," Elena said to Caroline as she cleaned her locker out next to her.

"I know. I remember when we started here in sixth grade," Caroline said. "It seemed so big and terrifying and now...it almost feels like home."

"We went from getting dropped off to driving here," Elena smiled.

"You dated Matt for a year and a half here," Caroline smiled and they both remembered that time.

"You dated Matt here," Elena giggled.

"You met Stefan here and we found out vampires were real," Elena said as she shoved the last of her things into a box.

"We found out you were a doppelganger," Caroline said.

"And Bonnie's a witch," Elena smiled. "One thing's remained the same though...through first loves, driving tests, break-ups, biology, first kisses -"

"Other firsts," Caroline interjected with a grin and Elena blushed.

"Through sleepovers, vampires, witches and werewolves...through last loves..." she looked down the hall to Kol who was holding the box for Bonnie and then to Caroline before glancing at the ring on her finger that promised her last love.

"What has survived all of that?" Caroline asked skeptically thinking of all the things, friends and family that they had lost along the way.

"Us," Elena smiled, "our friendships. You and Bonnie will always be my best friends and nothing - no one will ever take your place." Caroline gripped her box with one hand and hugged Elena fiercely.

"Wow, this is just so..." Bonnie began as she placed the last of her books in the box that Kol was holding for her. His own box lie at his feet.

"Exciting? Terrifying? Thrilling?" Kol tried to fill the blanks.

"When we were sophomores Caroline, Elena and I imagined this day. We were looking forward to it but we saw it so differently. Her parents, Caroline's parents and my Grams were all going to be there tonight. We didn't know a thing about witches or vampires or wolves and original meant something made by the seamstress downtown. So much in my life has changed in the last two years I've been afraid that I was going to lose myself. I mean school was the big focus for so long but I honestly think Caroline, Elena and I graduated early. This really just feels so small in the scope of everything else that we've been dealing with." Kol reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Today is a big day Bonnie, for all of you and I'm proud of you my little witch. Besides today's my graduation too." Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah of how many?" He looked at her pointedly.

"No...you've never..."

"Never" Bonnie threw her arms about him and hugged him as best she could with the box between them. Caroline and Elena joined them. A moment later Rebekah and Stefan appeared. Bonnie reached in and began taking the pictures down off her locker door. First a picture of the three girls their first day at the high school, a picture of them in their cheerleading uniforms and a picture of Bonnie and Kol at prom. There was a picture of Elena and Stefan, a picture of the three girls plus Rebekah making silly faces. Finally she pulled down the last picture which was a recent picture that Rebekah had taken when no one had been paying attention. Kol had his arms lovingly around Bonnie while Elijah was holding Elena; Klaus was standing next to Caroline with a wolfish grin.

Bonnie placed the last picture into the box and then closed her locker for the last time. Everyone picked up their boxes and then walked down the senior's hall of Mystic Falls High. As they exited the door as friends instead of enemies they smiled to see Elijah and Klaus leaned against their cars in the parking lot

Caroline was working on the podium that she was decorating for graduation (as she wanted to do it because no one knows which color schemes go well and she wanted them to 'pop') when she made a move but a hand grabbed her ankle and she would have fallen flat on her face and possibly off the stage if the guy who grabbed her ankle didn't catch her and straighten her out.

She got a good look at who it was and gave him a playful glare.

"Why'd you do that!" she hissed angrily though truthfully, she wasn't at all angry about it.

"I saw that you were in need of help…" Klaus trailed off and a smirk graced his delectable lips. "Besides, those shoes that you are wearing-one wrong move and the heel will break completely." To emphasize his point, he took the shoes off her feet and had made a move with them when the heel did, indeed, break off. "You would have broken your ankle."

"Vampire darling," she retorted playfully. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I know but really love?" he raised an eyebrow at what he was saying. "I believe you once said to _Elena_ that 'if Klaus doesn't know something then it'll be a miracle'." He tried talking in a high pitched voice until she slapped him upside the head.

"You idiot! You know better than to spy on me!" now she was angry at him.

"I couldn't help it." He lied easily. They both knew that he could have helped it. This time, her glare wasn't playful and as she hit him again, she growled.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes! I bought these for graduation!" He pulled out his wallet and handed her a black AMEX.

"Go buy some Leboutains…get some from Elena and Bonnie too," he grinned and Caroline's anger immediately evaporated. She hadn't really been that upset anyhow.

That night everything looked perfect but, in Klaus Mikaelson's mind, it was always going to be perfect as Caroline was the one to have designed it with his input for what should be where and whatnot. Even the weather had turned out clear and just the right temperature as everyone gathered on the football field.

Klaus wasn't the only one in the stands. Elijah sat beside him here for Elena and his siblings, Finn and Sage were here to cheer on Stefan while Damon was burying Katherine.

"Have you spotted them?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, they're all right there," Elijah pointed out Rebekah, Stefan, Kol and the three girls all huddled around together chatting happily.

"That's quite the change from when we first came here," Klaus laughed lightly.

"I'm proud of all of them but Rebekah and Kol especially," Elijah smiled. "Tonight promises to be an exciting night." He punctuated it with a smirk as though he knew a secret. As much as Klaus wanted to say that he thought any type of graduation celebrations that he attended were filled with boringness, this one he could tell would be spectacular.

"Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie walked with a purpose across the stage looking defiantly at her father when he handed her the diploma that she earned. They had barely spoken since he had thrown her out of the house and now she held her head high as if to prove to him that she was better than he thought her. The members of their little family cheered as she crossed and her smile increased.

"Caroline Forbes" Caroline smiled as she walked with a strut to get her diploma. As her 'family' cheered she took a bow as she was on her way off the stage. This garnered some laughter and cat calls.

"Elena Gilbert," Elena was both smiling and crying as she crossed the stage to get her diploma. This was such a bittersweet moment for her. While she loved her new family on this day she missed her parents – Miranda and Grayson – and her Aunt Jenna. She turned to the stands as she took her diploma and smiled as Elijah got to his feet followed by the other Mikaelsons and her brother who yelped loudly. That put a smile on her face and made her laugh as she finished her walk.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol smiled as he strutted across the stage with his usual swagger. As he got his diploma though he looked to Elijah and Klaus needing to know they were proud of him and they were.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Rebekah walked the stage like a catwalk. This only served to get half the guys in the senior class calling out for her. The principle finally had to call for attention to get things back in order.

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan was more reserved but his strut was that of a man with a purpose.

"You did it! Oh Caroline, you did it!" the Sheriff said as she hurried to meet with her daughter once the ceremony had concluded. She still had tears in her eyes from watching her daughter get her diploma.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Caroline hadn't always been the beautiful, responsible young woman before her. It had taken becoming a vampire to bring out the best in her but Liz had loved her from the moment she had held her and becoming a vampire hadn't changed that.

Bonnie was smiling as she stood nearby Elijah who had an arm around Elena's waist protectively while she and Jeremy were talking to each other happily as Elijah started up a conversation with Alaric.

"Part of our mission seems to be in full effect." Kol whispered in her ear. Bonnie turned and swatted his chest playfully.

"It does, doesn't it?" she asked. "It just seems that they're all happy and realizing that they're all made for each other." She smiled with a sigh.

"I want you to close your eyes and think of your favorite flowers." He told her. Curious as to what he intends, she does and the next words that he says are ones that she would never have thought he was capable of saying.

"Ever since I met you my little witch…I knew that you were something special. It took me a moment to realize why you were that special-you are my other half and I will cherish you for the rest of our eternity together. Will you marry me darling?"

"Oh. My. God," Elena stopped speaking to Jeremy and grabbed Elijah's arm as she turned her attention to Kol who had dropped to one knee before Bonnie. Elijah smiled as Elena put a hand over her mouth and began to cry happy tears. He had known it was coming but he was glad that everyone else seemed to be receiving it well.

"Elena, Elena look," Caroline yelped as she drug Klaus over to join Elena and Elijah.

Bonnie opened her eyes at the 'rest of our eternity' bit and tears swelled in her eyes. When Ayana had asked her to do this Bonnie had never imagined that in Kol she would find a love that she wanted for the all of time – a love that she would give up being a witch for – that she would give her life for if it meant saving his. She loved Kol Mikaelson like she had never imagined being able to love.

"Yes. YES!" She got out in one breath and he slid the ring onto her finger. Though her Mikaelson crest was hidden by magic on her middle finger of her left hand this stunning two-carat cushion cut surrounded by smaller diamonds in white gold was something she could show off. She began to shake as he slid the ring on and then as he got off his knee she threw her arms about his neck and kissed him passionately. They had attracted a pretty large crowd surprised to see a proposal in the wake of graduation.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	19. Chapter 19

**((A/N: This chapter is definitely for the Kennett and Klaroline fans. Klaroline fans this is my first time really trying to do much with Klaus. Please let me know what you think!))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 19**

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline squealed and they enveloped Bonnie as soon as Kol had released her.

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Elena squealed. There was some other conversation but with all of the high-pitched squeals it was hard to make it all out exactly.

"I think they come as a matched trio," Kol hinted as he rejoined his brothers. "I don't think they function apart."

"I can't believe you were the first to propose," Rebekah said. "I would have laid odds on Elijah." Elijah just shrugged and smirked.

The Mikaelsons had decided on a family-only after party feeling there had been entirely too much drama at the last two parties Kol had thrown. As soon as everyone made the house Rebekah ordered everyone to stay out of the living room until everything was ready.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie wound up in Bonnie and Kol's suite while they waited. As they began talking Bonnie realized it was now or never. She decided to take the easy approach and simply placed Klaus' companion ring on the dresser.

"Wow, I still can't believe you're going to be a full-fledged Mikaelson," Elena smiled.

"What do you think you are?" Bonnie nodded to Elena's ring.

"In everything but name," Elena shrugged.

"Oh just give Elijah time," Caroline encouraged. Bonnie watched as Caroline began playing with the trinkets on her dresser. Did she know her best friend? "So Bonnie if Kol offers you this ring will you turn?"

Caroline picked up the ring and admired it. There was no harm in trying on Kol's companion ring. There was no way that anyone other than Bonnie was meant to be with him. Caroline slipped the ring onto her middle left finger and jumped a little as she felt the jolt. She turned from the group as she tried to pull the ring off but it wouldn't budge! Why wouldn't Kol's ring come off? Bonnie would be devastated!

"I don't know," Bonnie answered. "I mean I love him and I kind of knew from the beginning that if we got serious I would most likely need or want to turn but I think I've got a couple of months at least to think about it."

"Of course you do and we're with you whatever you decide," Caroline answered as she continued to try and get the ring off.

"Okay everyone!" Rebekah called. When they all arrived in the living room there was a mortar board shaped graduation cake plus balloons and streamers as well as party music.

Everyone got a piece of cake and then seemed to group off. Stefan and Rebekah had found a quiet corner with an end table between them for cake and drinks. They were spending most of their time lost in one another's eyes and quiet conversation.

"Can you believe it?" she asked as he poured her some champagne. "I never thought that Kol would be the first one to do something like this and yet here we are." Stefan laughed as he toasted her.

"I never thought that Kol would actually want to marry anyone." He told her with a kiss.

"Speaking of where are Kol and Bonnie?" Rebekah searched her siblings. "I saw them a minute ago…" Stefan just smiled.

Klaus and Caroline had started up dancing and having a great time at the party. His hands were all over her body and she didn't mind. They had been getting along great in their relationship and after Kol's proposal Caroline was in a romantic mood so Klaus was the lucky recipient.

"This is fantastic! Perfect!" Caroline gushed. Klaus grinned. Kissing her lightly, he couldn't help the grin.

"Of course-between you and Rebekah decorating this place, I knew that it would be perfect."

"It did turn out fantastic – graduation too," Sage smiled as she managed to drag a very reluctant Finn out to dance. Klaus was smiling before Matt appeared and held his hand out for Caroline.

"Hey I thought it was just family," Caroline smiled.

"Matt practically is family," Elena smiled and Caroline didn't miss the wishful look on Matt's face as he watched his ex-girlfriend dance with her mate. Caroline took Klaus' hand leaving him to go steal Elena from his brother.

"Can you believe that we are no longer high school kids but now onto college students?" she asked him with a bright eyed smiling face.

"I'm still waiting to wake up from this but…" Matt looked over at where Elena was dancing with Klaus. "It's time for me to move on from her. It's time for me to move on from all of this. You, Elena and Bonnie you seem really happy in this life and if this is where you were meant to find happiness then that's great but knowing all this has been nothing but trouble for me." Caroline sighed, knowing that he loved Elena and he would always. She was Matt's first.

"If you want, I can see if one of them could compel you to forget her and you can have a fresh start. I would do it but I don't want to mess something that important up." Matt nodded.

"I think that would be good." He told her warmly. "Make me believe that she and I broke up because she moved away and have me go and live somewhere I can truly be happy." Taking his hand, she led him over to where Klaus was with Elena and Elijah who had an arm around her like before. As Matt and Caroline explained his desires Elena became distraught at losing a friend.

"Elena it's for the best," Caroline said firmly. "We're moving on and part of that means saying goodbye to some people. Matt needs this."

"I've already said goodbye enough."

"Elena," Elijah stopped her with a single word. She took a deep breath and smiled. Then she very carefully and turning her head away from his neck hugged Matt tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Matt and I promise to think of you often. I never would have made it through all of this without you…but I think I understand and I really do want you to be happy."

"Thanks Elena," Matt smiled and then he hugged Caroline too.

"Come here mate," Klaus told Matt. "I'll make you forget and I'll make sure that you get that fresh start." The Original Hybrid and the star quarterback walked away from everyone and the boy was compelled to forget everything supernatural that happened. As they were doing that, Caroline was having a conversation with Elena about college as well as what they're going to major in.

"Drama." Elena had to laugh at Caroline's answer.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked her. She gave him a look that said, 'really?'

"I'm totally positive about it!" Elena kissed Elijah who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Care," Elena told her smiling. "He's still trying to get used to your personality and bluntness."

"Really?" She looked up at him and he turned his head away from her, slightly embarrassed about it. "What about you Elena?"

"Honestly Care I'm not sure I'm going. I've got a lot to think about right now. I mean so much of my life has changed just in the last few weeks…"

"Seriously Elena? I figured we'd just buy a house in the same town as whatever college we all get into and then go there together. I didn't think you'd just leave Elijah behind in favor of tri-delt's."

"We just graduated tonight Care – give me some time to work it all out." Elena replied while Elijah studied her. This was the first he was hearing of any of this. Caroline nodded but the two girls ended up parting as Elijah led her towards his sister and Stefan and Caroline's phone rang.

Seeing that it was a blocked number, she answered it.

It was the worst thing she could have ever done.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was feminine and cold.

"Hello Caroline." Esther had her number. "I was hoping that we could talk."

"Go to hell." She spat and the sounds of something breaking in the background made her pause.

"Oh my dear Caroline…that will not do, unless you want your mother to suffer more than she already is?"

Caroline's whole appearance was now paler than that of a vampire. She hung up the phone and looked around. She didn't see Klaus anywhere. In fact all she saw were the happy faces of her family chatting away and no one had noticed her distress. Not wanting to bother anyone she slipped into the entry hall, gathered Klaus' keys and hurried for the garage. She had never driven the Lamborghini before but she knew it could go very fast and fast was what she needed.

Kol pulled Bonnie through the door to his – now their – suite and locked it behind them. A moment later she had her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. As she gently pulled back he smiled at her.

"Well I guess that answers my question," he smiled.

"Which is?"

"Whether you're really okay with all of this," Kol said tenderly, "I know I kind of put you on the spot earlier and your emotions have been such a jumble tonight I can't really tell." She reached up and caressed the side of his cheek with the back of two fingers.

"I love you Kol Mikaelson. You are my true mate and there is no one I would rather spend eternity with."

"I have made some pretty monumental mistakes over the last thousand years but I'm so glad that I got this right," Kol smiled with relief.

"They're going to miss us downstairs…"

"They should probably get used to that," Kol smiled. His lips closed the distance and he was kissing her she kissed him back eagerly as his arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer. A moment later she felt her body settling against the billowy softness of the bed.

"You're smooth," she said when they finally parted for breath.

"You haven't seen anything yet little witch," Kol grinned. He feathered kisses on her cheeks and down her neck as she felt his hand sliding her dress up her thigh. She placed her hand atop his stopping his pursuit up her thigh. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as his lips kissed along the neckline of her dress on the tops of her breasts. She trembled a little as his hand deftly slid her zipper down. Once the bodice was out of his way his lips found her nipple and when she felt his lips against that most sensitive skin she whimpered.

As he raised his head to look at her his eyes had already turned dark but instead of feeling fear she felt passionate – powerful – that she could have that effect on a thousand year old vampire. She also noticed they were full of love. She was being flooded with feelings of passion, love and desire right now and she knew not all of them were hers. It was a heady and yet comforting feeling to be this connected to someone else.

She arched her back as his mouth took her other nipple. As his tongue teased her nipple taut she writhed beneath him her body seeking unknown pleasures. As his hand inched up her thigh this time she did not stop him. When he slipped a finger inside her innermost depths her eyes went wide and his mouth returned to hers. As she began to relax he added another finger and Bonnie began to feel a tightening deep within her.

She had heard Caroline and Elena go on about love making but this was farther than she had ever been before. She thought she would be scared but she realized that she wanted this with Kol. He was the only one she could imagine being with like this. He had already removed his tie but with his hands occupied she started on the buttons of his shirt. As he leaned forward to capture her mouth again her hands caressed his chest. She kissed along his jaw and down his neck. She sloughed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms before it hit the floor. With one quick grab he had her dress halfway up her body. She raised her arms and he pulled it the rest of the way off before it landed on the floor.

She was bare before him except for the black underwear that he had so deftly pushed aside for the moment. Her concentration was becoming fleeting as the sensations pooling between her legs were becoming sweeter and stronger. She felt herself growing tighter and though she didn't completely understand she continued to blindly reach higher and higher seeking the relief that must surely come from such torturous pleasure.

"Kol…Kol…" she called his name as she felt herself growing tight – felt the beginning of little pulses deep within her. He closed his eyes and smiled a moment. There was nothing sweeter than hearing his name on his little witch's lips as he taught her about pleasure.

"That's right darling, just let go, let me love you," he encouraged in a husky voice, "I will keep you safe always." Finally her release slammed into her and he smiled as she gripped him tightly while her pleasure washed over her. He leaned in to kiss her as his other hand undid the fastening of his pants and he kicked them off. His boxers quickly followed. He tucked his fingers delicately into the waistband of her black lace and her eyes locked with his as she felt the last barrier between them slide down her legs. She glanced down and got her first good look at him. She had taken anatomy and sex-ed but she still felt herself grow nervous. There was no way this was going to work.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"I promise it will work Bonnie. You and I were made for each other," he said tenderly. As he kissed her again he barely inched his way inside. With great restraint he slowly entered her until at last he reached her barrier.

"I'm going to make you mine now Bonnie – always and forever," he promised and a moment later his lips were on hers kissing away the momentary pain. As soon as she had settled he began to move within her again. Soon she was echoing his movements with her own while their mouths met hungrily throwing fuel on the fire. Kol tried for as much restraint as he could but Bonnie was driving him crazy. He was completely vamping out and feeling his release. Her nails gripped his shoulders as her own release came and he released a low moan of pleasure as his release followed hers.

Bonnie had never known such pleasure. Now she knew why Elena and Caroline blushed so fiercely when they talked about it. It truly was indescribable and wonderful at the same time. As she came back to earth it was gathered possessively in Kol's arms. He had rolled them so she was lying on his chest while he gently stroked her back.

"That was the most amazing gift anyone will ever give me," Kol said tenderly. "I love you so much Bonnie."

"I love you Kol and I'm so glad it was you."

"Me too."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Caroline raced along in the Lamborghini all she could think of was getting to her mother in time. Her mother had never asked to be involved in the supernatural but Caroline had brought it to her doorstep – first the Salvatores, then Tyler, the originals, Elena. Now Esther was threatening her life just because Caroline was involved with Klaus – hell she wasn't even sure she could call it involved. She was in love with him but he had never expressed his feelings other than infatuation with her.

As she was debating this point she barely recognized the headlights as they barreled at the passenger side of the car. There was a wrenching sound of crumpling metal and the surreal blurred vision of being rolled over and over. The car seemed to be coming in on her from all sides. Finally the sound all came to a stop. Caroline was upside down with searing pain in her chest, leg and left arm. One look quickly told her that she was in bad shape. There was a lot of blood too. She waited for the instant healing of vampirism but it didn't happen. Oh God what had happened? Why wasn't she healing?

Elijah answered his phone.

 _This is the Mystic Falls police department_. _Is there a red Lamboghini Diablo registered to this address?_

"Yes," Elijah said and he motioned for quiet before stepping away from the group.

 _The vehicle has been involved in an accident on route 27 at the intersection with Wickory road._

"Is it serious?" Elijah worried.

 _You'd best get down here in a hurry. We've sent for the ambulance but it responded to an accident on the opposite side of town and it may not make it here in time. The woman…she's in a bad way sir._

"We're on our way," Elijah hung up the phone as everyone looked worried. Kol and Bonnie had just returned hand-in-hand.

"What's going on?"

"Caroline's been in an accident," Elijah said.

"Serious?" Bonnie and Elena both worried.

"The officer sounded very worried but he doesn't know she's a vampire," Elijah said.

"She's….not right now…" Bonnie said and she had everyone's attention.

"What do you mean she's not right now?" Klaus bellowed angrily flashing over to Bonnie and getting right into her face. Kol quickly got between Bonnie and his brother staring back just as aggressively. Elijah looked concerned and Bonnie found it easier to focus her attention on him.

"She…she has Klaus' companion ring on."

"If she's supposed to be an original the ring will make it possible for her to be one," Kol worried.

"You mean she's temporarily human!" Klaus looked devastated as he began searching for keys.

"She took your keys Niklaus," Elijah said gently. "She was in the Lamborghini. That's how they knew to call us. Come on brother – let's go." It looked like a stampede as the entire Mikaelson family jumped into cars and followed along behind Elijah, Klaus and Elena in his BMW.

"What the hell was she doing with that ring?" Klaus worried.

"She was playing with one on Bonnie's dresser. I assumed it was Kol's and I'm guessing she did too," Elena said. Elijah frowned as he wondered why Kol would have Klaus' ring.

"We have to get to her in time," Klaus worried. Elijah had never seen his brother an absolute wreck over a woman before.

"I'll get you to her brother," Elijah promised and he punched the accelerator harder. By the time they arrived the scene looked like a massacre. The doors of the police car were open and the lights on but the officer was in a pool of his own blood outside the car. As they looked out into the field they saw the mangled red remains of Klaus' beloved sports car lying upside down. They all flashed there – Kol carrying Bonnie to keep up appearances.

"Caroline! Dammit Caroline!" Klaus cried out as he dropped to his knees and peered into the car taking in the bloody mess before him. It was all over her clothes and in her hair. There was blood everywhere. Bonnie could smell all of the blood and threw a hand over her mouth as she felt her fangs extending. The spell kept her face from changing but fangs would be a dead giveaway. Kol felt her bloodlust at once and pulled her against his chest burying her head against his neck.

"I can't Kol," she warned. She had never been around so much open blood as a vampire before.

"Bite me Bonnie," he whispered gently against her hair. "It will be okay." For a moment she resisted but then he had to brace himself to remain upright as she began to drink his blood and the shockwaves of passion as she did so rocked through him. To his credit he remained stoically quiet watching as Elijah struggled with Elena who had started out devastated for Caroline and now wanted some of the blood.

"Help me get her out of here!" Klaus demanded. Stefan and Rebekah helped him get her free while Finn and Sage were on the lookout for whoever had attacked the police officer. They had to get out of here before there was any more police response and they were implicated in the murder. As they finally pulled Caroline from the wreckage and settled her on the ground it was clear to see just how bad off she was.

"I'm sorry about your car," she said weakly as Klaus settled her on his lap.

"I don't give a damn about the car," Klaus dismissed. "What were you doing?"

"She has my mother!" Caroline worried. "Please, leave me. I'll be alright soon but you have to go save my mom." Caroline began to struggle with her worry but she was in no position to do anything.

"Who has your mother?" Elijah asked. Before Caroline could answer she slipped into a violent seizure. "Brother we're losing her. If you're going to save her you need to do it now…" Without any hesitation Klaus bit into his wrist as soon as Caroline's seizure had passed. He struggled to get her to swallow. He made it just in time as she seized again while Bonnie and Elena turned away in anguish burying their heads against Kol and Elijah once more. Finally Caroline's body was still – perfectly still.

Everyone waited with baited breath until finally her eyes flew open and she groaned.

"Oh God I'm in transition? You know I really love you to go through this twice," she groaned. "Blood please. I don't want to drag this out." Klaus' relief was obvious. He smiled that wolfish grin and laughed a little in relief. Rebekah roughly set all of her bones then before Klaus opened his wrist for her. It took but a moment before her fangs returned and she hungrily bit his wrist – taking what she needed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	20. Chapter 20

**((A/N: Here's a little twist for you and kudos to anyone who saw it coming. Hope you're all enjoying this as much as we enjoyed writing it.))**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 20**

"Hello my godchildren, Sage, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and my dear, dear Bonnie," Ayana said as she appeared before them. To everyone but Kol and Bonnie this was a huge surprise.

"My children you have done very, very well and I see that you found each other along the way," Ayana smiled at Kol and Bonnie. "Now let me catch everyone up…" Suddenly everyone's minds began to be filled with images. They saw Ayana come to Bonnie and Kol – their inner struggles with her request. Then several people gasped as they watched Kol turn Bonnie and then they saw him caring for her and how they had managed to conceal it from everyone. They watched the hard work they went through to keep the secret and yet get the rings into the right place at the right time - how everyone had helped Elijah and Elena. Finn and Sage vowing to protect their growing family, Kol's proposal, Rebekah asking Stefan to try her ring and Klaus turning Caroline again – all that the Mikaelsons had been through since Ayana had visited Bonnie was revealed.

The spell on Bonnie was lifted and her heartbeat was a vampire rhythm once again as her Mikaelson ring appeared. Everyone was startled as they took in the changes. Bonnie began to feel something more though – something that she had lost was coming to life deep inside her. With wide eyes – not even daring to hope she looked to Ayana.

"Magic?" she asked and Ayana smiled.

"I feel it!" Kol exclaimed.

"Me too," Rebekah gasped. The siblings looked around and each was nodding their agreement that they also felt magic within them.

"Use your powers wisely and reservedly or action will be taken," she warned with a very stern expression. It softened to a smile as she added, "but mostly my children; be happy and love one another. It is the greatest gift we can give you." Suddenly she looked worried and then she disappeared altogether.

"Hello children," Esther smiled as she walked from the tree line.

"Hello Esther," Elijah greeted coldly.

"Finn," Esther called him to her and it was the moment of truth.

"No mother, I stand with my family," Finn said looking to his siblings, "always and forever." The others nodded.

"Fine then you were made together and you can perish together," Esther declared. She raised her arms and a circle of fire flared around her. Bonnie moved to the front of the group and spread her arms wide. The wind began to pick up and lightening split the sky.

"Bennett witch you are no match for the likes of me," Esther declared. Bonnie felt herself being pulled forward and then suddenly a vampire flashed behind her and rammed a stake through her! Kol flashed forward, snapped the other vampire's neck and pulled the stake out. Esther was completely shocked as Bonnie healed.

"If you are a vampire you cannot be a witch," Esther declared.

"Oh come Esther, don't you know we originals are special vampires," Elijah smirked. Kol and Bonnie fell back to join the others and Bonnie thrust her hand forward. Across the field it sent Esther backwards a few feet before she recovered.

Esther began to chant then and a moment later she hit all of the originals with what felt like a powerful shock. Bonnie began to call power to her feeling inside her what needed to be done. The witches had given her the knowledge so she must need to use it. A storm filled the sky overhead and the wind blew as Bonnie gathered more and more power. She reached out and took Kol's hand and she couldn't believe the power within him. As Elijah laid his hand on Kol the power grew even greater. One-by-one the Mikaelsons all leant their power to Bonnie. Suddenly she released the power and Esther cried out as her extensions to nature and the other witches were cut off and then finally she was obliterated.

As the others watched the whole field they were in turned pink. Bonnie dropped to her knees and Kol joined her as he was worried for her.

"BonBon are you okay?" he worried. She smiled at him her love shining in her eyes.

"I'm fine but now I could kill for a bite."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Epilogue**

It's been years since Esther's attempt at eradicating the entire vampire race but after that, everything calmed down up until a near fatal car crash.

If it wasn't for Elena and Elijah's combined blood in Alaric, Jeremy and Davina, Elena would have a bigger reason to shut her humanity off but it didn't happen and now, all three are thriving in the vampire world.

While Klaus was somewhere in France with Caroline for a romantic getaway weekend (that happened to be during their wedding anniversary), Elena and Elijah-who both live in London-had taken a trip to New Orleans where Jeremy and Davina were living together, engaged to be married in four months time. It was also the perfect time to catch up with Kol and Bonnie who lived there and near the French Quarter.

Finn and Sage moved to Norway and had adopted an orphaned little girl with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes they named Annabelle.

Rebekah and Stefan were happily living in Chicago where they were creating new memories.

Damon was busy living in Mystic Falls where he began to date another vampire named Nadia a week before Alaric's accident and over time, had forgotten how in love he had been with Elena.

Damon and Nadia, a few months after meeting, moved away to Prague, blissfully content.

Alaric surprised everyone as he took over the occult study at Whitmore and he met a witch doctor named Jo Laughlin.

Over time, as one of them would check up on Matt in his new life at Berkley College in California, they saw how happy he truly was and that his new girlfriend-Marie-seemed to be perfect for him.

The girls later realized that Matt and Marie were engaged and were planning the perfect summer wedding.

Everyone at the end, as it turned out, got their happily ever after.

~Finis~

 **((A/N: Well another story has come to an end. We hope that you enjoyed it and stay tuned for our next story "Campus Capers"))**


End file.
